Conociéndo al Amor
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: En la universidad de Seattle, un amor furtivo, un juego de interés, traición y muerte. Edward está enamorado de Rosalie; recurre a su nueva amiga, Bella, para que le ayude en la conquista, pero muchas cosas pueden cambiar en el proceso. Todos Humanos
1. Prologo

Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.

Hola Hola!!!!!!!!

Este es mi primer fanfic, y aunque no estoy muy segura de que sea bueno, espero que por lo menos los entretenga un rato.

Prologo

La Despedida

Era una mañana húmeda en el pequeño poblado de Forks, Washington. Una joven de piel tan blanca como la tiza y ojos color chocolate desenredaba su larga cabellera de rizos castaños frente al espejo de su destartalado tocador, mientras su pié derecho se movía instintivamente de un lado a otro a efecto de los nervios. Toda su vida estaba ahí, en ese insignificante pueblito, después de tantos años se le hacía increíble el tener que partir dejando atrás a todos sus amigos, las personas que ama. Y es que es turbadora la idea de tener que abandonar todo cuanto ella conoce para seguir con su propósito de estudiar literatura. Eso, por supuesto aunado a la reciente reconciliación de sus padres; ellos se habían casado y divorciado en muy poco tiempo, cuando ella era prácticamente un bebé. Había vivido con su padre desde los diez años y ahora que habían decidido intentarlo de nuevo debían ir a vivir con su madre en la ciudad de Seattle.

Una vez que hubo decidido que su cabello era causa perdida, lo recogió en una cola alta y se encaminó rápidamente a las puertas de su armario. Contempló detenidamente cada una de sus prendas y se decidió por unos sencillos jeans y una blusa blanca. Después de haberse vestido echó una rápida mirada al reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se la había comido de nuevo, y siempre era así, por muy temprano que se levantara sus divagaciones siempre la hacían caer en el terreno de la impuntualidad.

Bajó a trompicones los dos pequeños tramos de escalera que la separaban de la cocina, tomó una barra de cereal y comenzó a comerla al tiempo que revisaba que todas sus maletas estuvieran listas en la sala. Apurando un trago de jugo directo del cartón inspeccionó por la ventana y descubrió que todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Corrió a abrir la puerta y se encontró de frente con un pintoresco grupo de personas. Justo en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Mike contemplándola con sus enormes ojos azules, rascando desconcertado su enmarañado cabello rubio.

Bella, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Mike sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Si, claro Mike, qué sucede?

En Seattle usan zapatos, cierto?- Y sin poder resistirlo más se apoderó de él una sonora carcajada.

Bella, siendo víctima de su habitual sonrojo, lentamente volvió su vista hacia sus pies y descubrió con horror que, efectivamente, había salido descalza. Azotó la puerta en las narices de un confundido Mike y corrió a su habitación en busca de sus zapatos. Cuando volvió a la sala ya todos estaban instalados en ella.

Bella, es hora de irnos, nos esperan en Port Angeles y ya vamos con retrazo.- dijo un chico de piel bronceada, casi rojiza, y largos cabellos negros como la noche.

Vamos Jake, no seas tan neurótico, aún queda tiempo suficiente.- le contradijo otro de los chicos que parecía una miniatura de Jake.

No Seth, Jacob tiene razón, es hora de irnos, y Charlie no me perdonará que perdamos el a vión.

Uno por uno se acercaron a Bella y entre abrazos, promesas y palabras de aliento observaron el auto de Jacob perderse en la lejanía, alejándolos así de su mejor amiga, su hermana… una de ellos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bella, yo…- dijo Jacob de forma atropellada.

Si?.- interrumpió ella mirando el paisaje por la ventana del auto.

Lo nuestro…

Jake, eso ya lo hablamos, lo nuestro solo es amitad, ya no puede ser otra cosa.- interrumpió bella con la voz un poco más dura.

Lo se, pero puedes pensarlo mejor, tal vez todo fue un error y podemos comenzar de nuevo.

Claro que todo fue un error, enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, darnos un tiempo y después descubrir que te metiste con otra, si, tienes razón, todo fue un completo error.

Jake miraba fijamente la carretera, como si de ahí pudiese sacar sus respuestas; meditando en todo lo que había pasado, y había que reconocer que el hecho de que Bella hubiese aceptado ser su amiga era mil veces más de lo que podría haber esperado. Habían empezado a salir a principios de enero, después de una larga amistad que se remontaba hasta la niñez, las cosas habían sido maravillosas, hasta que decidieron dejar la relación por un tiempo, hasta que Bella ingresara a la universidad, se adaptara y después pudieran encontrar el tiempo para estar juntos. Pero después esa maldita de Leah se le había metido hasta por los ojos, acosándolo, persiguiéndolo, insinuándosele, y en un momento de estupidez el cayó como cualquier niño ingenuo. Leah fue muy hábil, lo presionó hasta que él aceptó iniciar una relación formal. Todo fue caos, Bella se enteró por la misma Leah de su nueva relación, fue un gran golpe pues se odiaban a muerte. Luego de intentar arreglar las cosas con su Bella, lo más que pudo conseguir fue su amistad, pero él jamás perdería las esperanzas.

Lo siento Jake.- dijo Bella luego de algunos momentos.- es sólo que me duele tanto como a ti, pero yo no fui la que escogió esto. Aún así , lo mejor es terminarlo y ya. Sin rencores?

Claro, Bella, lo siento.

Al paso de los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos llegaron al aeropuerto de Port Angeles, donde ya los esperaba un sonriente y empapado Charlie.

Bella, hija, sube a la avioneta, Jake y yo nos encargaremos del equipaje.- dijo Charlie al momento en que recibía a su querida niña en el hangar.

Subió a la pequeña avioneta plateada que ya la esperaba con la escotilla abierta; se acomodó en un asiento junto a la ventana y enredándose entre mantas dispersas se perdió en sus sueños deseando no pensar.

Luego de cuatro horas de viaje, un cálido rayo de sol la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y descubrió que sobrevolaban una enorme ciudad. Su nuevo hogar.


	2. Estrenando Hermano

_**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**_

**Bien aquí está el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero que les agrade. El anterior que sólo fue el prólogo fue narrado de forma impersonal, pero de ahora en adelante será desde el punto de vista de mis personajes. Disfrútenlo y díganme si les gustó.**

**Un beso, Lillith Cullen.**

Estrenando Hermano

POV Bella

Al llegar al aeropuerto, a media tarde, mi estomago estaba a punto de asesinarme por inanición, vamos, una barra de cereal no es suficiente para enfrentar cinco horas sin nada más dentro.

Mi madre nos esperaba en la sala de llegadas, tan hermosa como siempre, aunque había algo distinto en ella; ahora sus ojos azules relucían más y su sonrisa era tan cálida, su cabello corto y despeinado le daban el aspecto de una niña en la mañana de navidad esperando abrir los regalos; aspecto que se vio satisfecho en cuanto nos tuvo a papá y a mi entre sus brazos.

Charlie se encargó del equipaje y momentos después ya nos encontrábamos en el auto de Reneé camino a casa. Pasadas las preguntas, los saludos y las melosas sonrisas de mis progenitores, se instaló sobre nosotros un silencio incómodo, y me dio la sensación de que me estaban ocultando algo, algo que no sabían como explicar. Mientras el auto atravesaba la ciudad yo deleitaba mi vista con las enormes librerías y sus vistosos escaparates llenos de libros, los majestuosos teatros y los numerosos cafés, en distintos estilos y ubicaciones, para placer mío. Con sorpresa me di cuenta de que habíamos salido de aquella inmensa masa urbana y mi madre continuaba conduciendo sobre una desviación que parecía perderse bosque adentro.

Bella, hija, recuerdas como está la situación que te conté la última vez que hablamos?- me preguntó mi madre con un tono ¿Temeroso?.- Recuerdas que Billy murió y…

Sí, ya conocía la historia. Mi madre se había casado con un hombre llamado Billy Black, me parece que era viudo o algo por el estilo, dueño de una importante firma de abogados a nivel nacional; había muerto hace más de dos veranos y en la transición mis padres se habían re-enamorado.

Sí madre, lo recuerdo.- dije sin entender a donde quería llegar.

Bien hija.- esta vez fue mi padre quien habló.- hay un pequeño detalle que olvidamos mencionar, es importante, pero nada de que preocuparse… realmente.

Ahora estaba segura, me ocultaban algo, pero tratándose de mi madre, qué podría ser aquel pequeño detalle que no me habían dicho? Tal vez mi madre había adoptado un perro, o se había convertido en judía, que se yo, con ella era difícil adivinar.

Les parece si continuamos discutiéndolo adentro?.- sugirió Reneé nerviosa.

Y fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta de que el auto se había detenido frente a una casa realmente hermosa. Sin duda esta debía ser una de las mejores zonas en Seattle, era una especie de residencial campestre; no, no es que mi poder de deducción sea muy amplio, es sólo que estábamos completamente rodeados de árboles enormes y las otras casas se vislumbraban a través de ellos. La casa era preciosa, un enorme jardín plantado con rosas de todos los colores adornaba el frente, el porche era fantástico, de madera negra, con dos mecedoras en los extremos, definitivamente hacía juego con la construcción, de estilo victoriano. Definitivamente debía tener cuando menos seis habitaciones y era fantástica la combinación entre los tonos claros de la fachada con los obscuros del porche. Mi madre sí que sabía decorar un hogar.

Bajé del coche anonadada por tanto lujo y sencillez fusionados en tanta armonía. Por un momento, mientras caminaba distraída hacia las escaleras, me olvidé de lo que fuera que mis padres querían decirme, hasta que haciendo gala de mi inminente torpeza me tropecé con algo enorme, un balón de fut bol americano. Un momento, qué demonios tenía que hacer un balón fuera de la casa de una mujer como mi madre? Probablemente sería de algún vecino; sin darle más importancia al balón homicida entré a la casa.

Y valla! Era aún más hermosa por dentro, de aspecto femenino y antiguo, con ese toque vanguardista que solo mi madre podría implantar, me senté en un enorme sillón de tres plazas observé detenidamente la chimenea y por fín descubrí la tremenda pantalla plana frente a la cual seguramente Reneé vaciaba cajas enteras de pañuelos desechables viendo novelas. Movida por ese pensamiento encendí el aparato.

Despues de una serie completa de cincuenta lagartijas estira lentamente y comienza una nueva serie de levantamientos con las pesas de seis kilos.- enunció una voz en el televisor, y caí en cuenta de que era un canal de ejercicios masculinos. Valla, sí que tenía mucho que cuestionar sobre la actitud de Renné.

Mis padres se sentaron en un pequeño sillón de dos plazas, vale, nada en aquella casa era pequeño, pero sí era más pequeño que el mío. Y al ver sus caras de seriedad, cosa muy extraña, decidí que debía escucharlos.

Que tal la casa?.- dijo mi madre como si me estuviese preguntando del clima.

Perfecta mamá, de verdad no entiendo para qué querías una casa tan grande, incluso con nosotros seguirá estando vacía.

Eso es precisamente de lo que queremos hablarte.- dijo mi padre.- créeme que de ninguna forma esta casa lucirá vacía.

Que?.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

Varás, alguien más vivirá con nosotros, te acostumbrarás a él, es realmente tranquilo y te aseguro que no te causará problemas.- aclaró mi madre, para luego continuar con tono de disculpa.- lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero con la euforia de tenerlos de nuevo conmigo fue un pequeñísimo detalle que pasé por alto.

Va, va, va, no comprendía por qué tanto rodeo para decirme que había adoptado un perro; o tal vez no solo era un perro, era toda una jauría. Si! Qué emoción, yo amo los perros…

Bella?.- mi padre interrumpió mis delirios caninos con voz preocupada, era evidente que había estado hablando y yo no presté atención.

Lo siento, cuál era la pregunta?.- respondí sintiéndome tonta.

Qué opinas? No es maravilloso?.- Dijo mi madre.

Mientras no se meta con mis zapatos ni se le ocurra andar por ahí mordisqueando mi ropa no veo ningún problema.- respondí con una radiante sonrisa.

Y ahora sí mis papás me observaron con preocupación.

Bella, en realidad no creo que valla a morder tu ropa.- dijo mi madre un poco confundida.- no creo que tu hermano valla a…

Qué? Interrumpí violentamente a Renné.- de qué estas hablando? Yo no tengo hermanos. Verdad que no?.- Le pregunté a Charlie buscando un poco de apoyo, pero al ver su sonrisa de "LO-SIENTO", comprendí que algo andaba mal.- No adoptaste un perro? No era eso lo que querías decirme?

De dónde sacaste que adoptamos un perro?.- me preguntó Charlie contrariado.- Por lo visto no pusiste atención, Billy, como ya sabes era viudo y tenía un hijo de tu edad; hijo que ha estado viviendo con tu madre desde hace dos años. Hija, piénsalo! Ahora tienes un hermano.

Y fue en ese momento que mi alma se me fue a los pies, ¿Un hermano?, qué vendría después? Una abuelastra? Un pollo espacial? Un fantasma en el ático?, Bueno, No era tan malo, pero cómo demonios iba a adaptarme a alguien que ni siquiera he visto, y más aún, cuando se supone que será mi hermano. Definitivamente esto era peor que los veinte perros imaginarios que según yo mi mamá había adoptado. Ahora que tenía a mi familia junta no estaba dispuesta a compartirlos con nadie, hermano, perro o mutante.

Le llamé antes de venir para acá.- dijo mi madre, y al tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte portazo en la cocina sonrió y continuó.- Ho, creo que ya viene.

Emmet, hijo, podrías venir un momento, ya llegó tu nueva hermanita.- dijo mi padre.

Un momento, mi padre hablándole así a un completo extraño? Era evidente que me había estado engañando, sí, claro, me suplantó con otro hijo. Y en ese momento el mundo se me vino encima. Un pequeño detalle lo habían llamado mis papás, pero él tenía todo menos pequeño. De la cocina salió un chico bastante alto y sin camisa, evidentemente venía de hacer ejercicio; y así debía ser porque tenía músculos sobre los músculos de sus músculos!!! Después de estar molesta, me pareció aterrador, era enorme, altísimo, como mínimo me sacaba cabeza y media de estatura, se acercó rápidamente hacia mí, como si fuese a taclearme y me imaginé a mi misma contra la pared como "mermelada de Bella, lista para untar". Pero mis temores se disiparon al darme cuenta de que estaba atrapada en un enorme abrazo de oso con mi nuevo hermano, y viéndolo de cerca me dí cuenta de que su rostro era casi infantil, tenía una espesa mata de cabellos rizados cayendo sobre su cara y sus enormes ojos azules lo hacían ver más infantil, el también me veía como si fuese el regalo de la mañana de navidad. Luego de inspeccionarme, me sonrió marcando en sus mejillas dos tiernos hoyuelos, definitivamente este hermano era genial.

Emmet, bebé, creo que será mejor que sueltes a tu hermana ántes de que continúe poniéndose morada.- sugirió mi padre riendo a carcajadas.

Lo siento papá.- se disculpó Emmet sonriendo.- es sólo que a penas la vi supe que es la hermana perfecta.

Valla, gracias.- dije ahora ruborizándome por el cumplido, aunque admito que después de estar morada el rojo es un color bastante decente, y sonriendo continué.- tu también me pareces el hermano perfecto.

Genial, yo que estaba dispuesta a odiarlo y marcar mi territorio… ahora definitivamente me había ganado la voluntad con su abrazo constrictor. Pero cómo no, al intentar levantarme para sentarme con mis padres, me atoré con mis propios pies y caí con un sonoro golpe sobre el piso del salón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Emmet prorrumpió en carcajadas, de nuevo. Qué este chico no dejaba de reír nunca? No, claro que no, así como yo no dejaba de experimentar con mis 86 tonos de rojo diferentes.

Bien, má, voy a bañarme, estuve haciendo ejercicio con Jazz y es agotador.- dijo Emmet, y luego me lanzó una mirada de divertida advertencia.- No hagas nada divertido mientras estoy ausente.

Lo intentaré.- para mi sorpresa le respondí sonriendo.

Después de cenar mi madre me llevó a conocer mi nueva habitación; era enorme y con todo cuanto pude haber deseado. Por ella se encontraban acomodados un caballete con un lienzo listo, dos enormes libreros repletos de mis obras favoritas, y otras tantas que no conocía, una cama llena de almohadones pequeños, un balcón que daba hacia el bosque con una mecedora idéntica a la del porche, un closet en el que sobró mucho espacio después de meter mis cosas, y finalmente un baño decorado con vitrales multicolores y mi placer culposo, un jacuzzi negro rebosante de espuma. Y digo que es mi placer culposo porque estoy en contra de los lujos innecesarios, pero quién en su sano juicio reniega de algo así?

Imaginé que después del viaje querrías tomar un baño.- me dijo la melodiosa voz de Reneé.

Gracias mamá, tu siempre sabes qué es lo que necesito.- le respondí con un beso en la mejilla.

Mañana tendrás tiempo para conocer la casa y descansar, recuerda que el lunes Emmet y tu deben comenzar el curso.

Sí, lo sé, buenas noches madre.

Dulces sueños, Bella.

Embriagada por tanta espuma salí del baño bastante tarde, me puse el pijama y me dispuse a dormir. Aunque la cama era muy cómoda, por alguna razón mi sueño había huido, y en vista de que conseguiría dormir, salí a echarle un vistazo al resto de la casa. Al salir al pasillo subí las escaleras del ático, pero en el segundo rellano descubrí que había luz en la puerta de esa habitación, continué subiendo y al abrir la puerta mi corazón se hizo más chiquito que una pasa.

Emmet?


	3. De la depresión, el Coco y el espagueti

**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**

**Bien, akí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten, y por favor lean las aclaraciones de el final, es importante.**

**Lillith Cullen**

De la depresión, el Coco y el espagueti asesino

POV Emmet

Mientras el agua fría caía sobre mi cuerpo estuve meditando acerca de muchas cosas; ahora de nuevo tenía un padre y una madre maravillosos; y por si fuera poco ahora tenía una hermana para molestarla, consolarla, protegerla. En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba ganando al tener a Isabella en mi vida me juré a mi mismo que no habría en la historia del mundo una chica más consentida por su hermano que ella.

Salí del baño, y aunque me había dedicado a practicar con Jasper toda la tarde, no me sentía cansado, de hecho ni sueño tenía. Encendí mi equipo de sonido y busqué una buena canción, y de pronto encontré una que nunca había escuchado; desde las primeras notas me erizó la piel, y decidí que necesitaba ir a mi lugar favorito para pensar. Desconecté mi iPod de la consola del modular, tomé mis bocinas y subí al ático. Desde que tengo memoria ese siempre ha sido mi refugio, un lugar muy mío en el que nunca soy molestado. De alguna forma el estar rodeado de mis recuerdos infantiles me hace sentir seguro.

Me tiré sobre la raída alfombra, encendí uno de los candelabros abandonados en aquel lugar y la música comenzó a sonar. La desgarradora voz de la chica inundó mis oídos; era una sonata de perdón, le hablaba a alguien que ya había muerto y le decía que lo había perdonado por haberla dejado atrás, por haberla dejado sola, después le pedía disculpas porque a pesar de que siempre intentó protegerlo del mundo no pudo evitar que la vida los separara. La canción estaba agonizando y mis lagrimas ya no se contenían en mis ojos; sintiéndome un niño pequeño lloré como hacía años que no había llorado, y es que a pesar de tener ahora una familia perfecta no podía dejar de pensar en cómo hubiera sido todo si mi madre se hubiera quedado con nosotros. Sonó un último acorde del piano, un dulce tecleo digno de Edward, y es que solo Edward podría tocar algo tan deprimente.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, un silencio que fue roto por una dulce voz que llegó hasta lo profundo de mi corazón, la voz de mi recién descubierta hermana.

Emmet?.- dijo ella con su ligera vocecita quebrada.

Instintivamente limpié mis lágrimas de forma violenta, tratando de calmarme.

Es un mal momento? Lamento interrumpir… yo, yo lo siento…- dijo ella disculpándose.

No te vallas, no interrumpes nada.- le dije al tiempo que intentaba sonreír, ella me miró desconcertada.- pasa, ven, siéntate por favor.

Caminó hasta la alfombra y se sentó frente a mi; en verdad parecía una niña asustada.

Qué haces aquí?.- me preguntó.- te ocurre algo? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

No te preocupes, sólo huía del Coco.- le dije ahora con una verdadera sonrisa.

Y no te parece que es más fácil que el Coco te siga hasta aquí?.- dijo ella después de meditarlo un poco.- si yo fuera el Coco me sentiría en mi elemento.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón, no se me había ocurrido..- le dije.- Y tu? Porqué has venido?

Yo intentaba cazar al Coco.- me dijo muy seria.- y lo vine a buscar aquí.

No lo soporté más, estallé en una enorme y ruidosa carcajada. Esta chica definitivamente podía hacerme reir, era graciosa, inteligente y linda, definitivamente estaba orgulloso de ser su hermano.

Quieres saber la verdadera razón de por qué me escondo aquí?.- le pregunté.

Si no quieres hablar conmigo no te preocupes.- me dijo ella.- no es necesario que te forces a hablar si no quieres.

No te preocupes, de verdad necesito hablar un poco, y creo que hablar contigo me vendrá aún mejor.

Ok, soy toda oídos.- dijo ella tirándose en la alfombra.- qué te ocurre pequeño y desnutrido hermano?

Valla, era sarcástica, eso es algo que se valora mucho en una chica.

Solo meditaba acerca del giro que toma mi vida ahora que ustedes están aquí.- me miró con expresión interrogante.- verás, cuando Reneé se casó con mi padre resultó ser una mujer excepcional, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan cariñosa, tal como debe ser una madre.- una vez que inicié, ya no pude detenerme.- Para mí fue algo nuevo encontrar un desayuno preparado con afecto, recuperarme de una gripe con sopa de pollo caliente y alguien que se preocupara de mis medicinas y mi temperatura, fue completamente inesperado ver como las lágrimas de felicidad surcaban las mejillas de aquella mujer en mi graduación y lentamente aprendí como se sentía tener una madre, pues la mía había muerto en cuanto yo nací.

Una sombra cruzó por sus ojos de chocolate cuando mencioné la muerte de mi madre.

Vamos, no es tan trágico.- le dije y ella relajó su expresión.- Por fín tenía una familia hermosa y feliz; pero hace casi tres años mi padre enfermó de cáncer, tuvo una agonía larga y dolorosa, hasta el punto en que creí que lo mejor sería que muriera, pues así descansaría de su sufrimiento. Hace dos años que murió, y entonces solo tenía a Reneé. Ella fue muy complaciente conmigo, una gran mujer, nos acostumbramos a estar juntos, ella a quererme y yo a cuidarla. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo ella se veía cada vez más decaída y me preocupaba mucho verla así, porque siempre ha sido una mujer llena de energía. Poco después Charlie y ella se reencontraron, y me bastó ver su mirada para saber que él era la cura para su ánimo. Nos conocimos y en automático encajamos a la perfección, y era lógico, para que mi madre lo amara tendría que ser un hombre excepcional, y lo es. Días atrás, mientras discutíamos lo de la mudanza a acá me enteré de que tendría una hermanita, y siendo hija de Reneé y Charlie supe que sería una personita maravillosa, pero que crees?

Qué?.- respondió ella con gesto temeroso.

Eres mil veces mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Ella se ruborizó tanto que no resistí hacerle una broma.

Bella, si te rocío con agua, en cuántos segundos crees que se evapore?

Ella se ruborizó más violentamente y me fulminó con la mirada.

Probablemente los mismos que me tome quedarme sin sobrinos.- me respondió con sus enormes ojos brillando a la luz de las velas.

Y luego de instalar una lucha de miradas, ambos rompimos a reír.

Gracias por escucharme, Bella, de verdad es algo importante para mí.- le dije y la abracé.- eres genial!.- y después la solté.

Siempre estaré aquí para ti pequeño Emmet.- me respondió con una sonrisa.- Y gracias por soltarme, respirar es de verdad algo importante para mí.

Qué maquiavélica podía sonar esta chica, era oficial, había encontrado la horma de mi zapato. Después de unos momentos más de charla comenzamos a bostezar como hipopótamos y decidimos que era tiempo de dormir. Bajé a Bella en brazos hasta su cuarto, y entré a mi recamara sintiéndome completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo; en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada caí perdido entre mis sueños.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

POV Bella

A la mañana siguiente, o sea como a las doce del día (el tiempo es relativo, no?), me levanté pensando en la larga charla que había tenido con Emmet la noche anterior. Fue reconfortante saber que tenía a alguien con quien contar y que era grande, aterrador y muy lindo. Decidí que era tiempo de descansar un poco en casa, tal vez conocer el vecindario y dibujar algo nuevo. Así que como no pretendía salir de mi casa me puse unos shorts que generalmente utilizo para dormir y una blusa rosa con un montón de ovejitas al frente, me calcé mis tenis de estar por casa (es decir, los mas viejos que tenía) y bajé a desayunar.

Encontré a Emmet en la cocina preparando jugo de naranja y peleando con un espagueti que parecía tener vida propia.

Buenos días Emmet, qué se supone que estas haciendo?.- le pregunté un poco alarmada al ver que los espaguetis amenazaban con iniciar el apocalipsis en la cocina.

Preparo el desayuno, jugo de naranja y…- se quedó pensando un poco.- esto que llamaremos "pasta a la Emmet".

Pasta a la Emmet???.- pregunté riendo descaradamente.- yo lo llamaría algo así como "La Mancha voraz, la resurrección".

El me miró seriamente "ofendido" y me tendió la cacerola.

Bien, ya te quiero ver cocinando, pequeña Bells.- dijo él con su cara de dignidad.

Bienvenido a "Cocinando con Bella". Lección uno: El espagueti no se cocina en seco.- dije con mi voz de sabionda.- lección dos: La mermelada NO es un condimento.

Él sólo me miró ligeramente avergonzado y yo reí.

No te preocupes, yo cocinaré todas las veces que sea necesario, después de todo no me quiero quedar huérfana de hermano porque te intoxiques con tu propia comida.- le dije en forma tranquilizadora.

Y no se en qué momento, pero yo ya volaba por los aires siendo presa del pánico.

Que no se te olvide quién es el mayor, Bells.- dijo depositándome en el suelo con mueca de burla.- tu estás muy lejos de llegar a mi altura.

Le saqué la lengua por su sarcasmo y me dispuse a cocinar.

Cuando el espagueti estuvo listo, y luego de que Emmet engullera su tercer plato, nos quedamos en silencio sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

Ho demonios.- dijo Emmet de pronto dándose un ligero golpe en la frente.- Papá y mamá no están, y debemos ir a hacer las compras para iniciar el curso mañana.

Y cómo se supone que nos vamos a ir?.- le pregunté angustiada, pues el centro comercial más cercano quedaba como a media hora y no había visto transporte público por ahí.

Con quién crees que estas hablando?.- me preguntó Emmet con cara de arrogante.- Ven, es hora de que conozcas al Bebé.

Llegamos a un patio lateral de la casa y vi aparcado un enorme Jeep Sahara Rojo, deslumbrante e inmenso.

Después de que Emmet presumiera un poco, abordamos el auto y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial; después me dí cuenta de que no me había cambiado la ropa para salir, genial, mi primera aparición en la vida pública de Seattle sería casi en pijama.

Pasamos toda la tarde comprando, llegamos a casa cargados con numerosas bolsas, bueno, de hecho Emmet iba cargado con numerosas bolsas, después de todo, para qué son los hermanos con exceso de músculo?

Esa noche, después de cenar, me duché con agua fría y concilié el sueño en seguida.

Me pareció que había dormido sólo unos minutos cuando sentí que el mundo me caía encima…. Después descubrí que era Emmet aplastándome para despertarme.

Arriba dormilona, ya es hora, tu primer día de clases te espera.

Ahora sí, el pánico se apoderó de cada partícula de mi cerebro.

Bien, qué les pareció? Es bueno, malo, muy malo???? Por si alguien no conoce al Coco, es un monstruo de fantasía que usan acá en México para asustar a los niños pequeños que no quieren dormir temprano. La canción que le saca las lágrimas a nuestro lindo Emmet se llama "Forgiven" de Within Temptation, escúchenla para que capten la emotividad de la canción, es excelente. Este capítulo es prácticamente transitorio pero necesario, pues es importante mostrar como es la relación de Emmet y Bella ántes de complicarnos con la historia. Prometo subir más capítulos mañana. Besos…. Y si quieren que Emmet valla a espantarles al Coco, dejen un review y yo le aviso jajaja.


	4. Encuentros Cercanos

_**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**_

_**Bien, akí está el tercer capítulo de este fic… Espero que les guste. Aquí las cosas ya empiezan a ponerse peligrosas y poco a poco se va descubriendo quién es quién y qué motivos tiene para serlo.**_

_**Disfrute, si es posible jejeje…. Mil besos.**_

_**Lillith Cullen**_

Encuentros Cercanos

Alice POV

Mi despertador sonó exactamente a las cinco de la mañana, mi primer día de clases comenzaría en tres horas. No es exageración, el glamour toma tiempo y la moda exige sus sacrificios. Me apresuré en el baño, y después de pasar la secadora por mi cabello, la cruzada por el look perfecto dio inicio.

Me desperté algo eufórica, tenía un buen presentimiento, y mis presentimientos nunca fallan, algo genial pasaría el día de hoy.

Abrí mi closet y saqué el atuendo que tenía específicamente destinado para aquel día; era mi primer día de vida universitaria y definitivamente marcaba el inicio de un nuevo ciclo.

La misión: conquistar al mejor amigo de mi hermano, el lindo, lindo, lindo y precioso Jasper. Mis armas: El glamour, la moda, mi belleza y, por supuesto, mi encanto natural. Mi aliada: Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, y gemela de Jazz. Mi estrategia: el destino, desde que lo vi supe que era para mí, aunque el ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de voltearme a ver.

Jasper, mi sueño platónico, mi amor imposible. Desde siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y aunque lo he intentado todo jamás consigo nada con él, pero este semestre todo cambiaría, tomaría el consejo de Rosalie y dejaría que las cosas pasasen solas.

Me senté frente a mi tocador y comencé a maquillarme ligeramente, una vez que terminé, me vestí con mi maravillosa mini falda blanca, pasé mis brazos por una hermosa blusa violeta de gasa, floja de los hombros y ajustada en el abdomen. Tomé unas graciosas zapatillas de satín violetas con poco tacón; decidí llevar una chaqueta corta de color gris por si acaso y para finalizar mi perfecta imagen anudé una bufanda de gasa ligera y larga de forma casual en mi cuello. Contemplé mi imagen en el espejo y me sonreí satisfecha.

A pesar de estar feliz con mi imagen no podía evitar sentir un enorme vacío dentro de mí. Extrañaba a Edward; es mi hermano mellizo y hacía más de un mes que se encontraba fuera de casa. Vivimos con nuestros tíos Aro y Marco Vulturi, dueños de la Trading Sheep Company, cosa de la cual no tengo idea; llegamos a Seattle desde el inicio de la preparatoria, esto con la intención de entrar al Artistic Development College, pues lo nuestro es el arte. Nuestros padres viven en New Hampshire y pasamos cada verano con ellos. Así pues, Edward era el hombre de confianza de mis tíos, por lo que lo habían enviado a Inglaterra a revisar asuntos de la compañía; supuestamente tendría que haber regresado para el inicio de cursos, pero salieron situaciones que lo retendrían por lo menos dos semanas más. Demonios, dónde esta tu hermano cuando realmente lo necesitas?

Nuestra relación es muy estrecha, supongo que tendrá algo que ver con que compartimos incluso el mismo seno materno al mismo tiempo. Somos muy parecidos y al mismo tiempo muy distintos, compartimos el mismo tono de piel pálido al extremo, las mismas facciones, solo que en femenino y masculino respectivamente, y tenemos exactamente los mismos ojos verdes, casi hipnóticos, heredados de mamá. Nuestras enormes diferencias radican en el color del cabello y en la estatura; el cabello de mi hermano es cobrizo y el mío es negro como la tinta, y la estatura…. Bueno, yo modestamente alcanzo el 1.58 mientras que él ya va sobre el 1.86. Y aclaro, no es que yo sea bajita, lo que ocurre es que él esta sobrecrecido.

Es cierto que lo adoro, pero eso no lo hace menos gruñón, seco y huraño de lo que es, aunque admito que puede llegar a ser divertido, comprensivo y caballeroso con las personas que ama; en cambio yo soy toda una Miss Socialite. Tomé mi bolso de la cama y bajé al comedor para desayunar y no andar por el mundo con el estómago vacío.

Descubrí en el reloj de la cocina que ya iba con retraso, así que tomé una tostada y un poco de jugo y bajé a la cochera. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de estrenar mi regalo de cumpleaños, mi flamante Porsche Turbo italiano, amarillo y espectacular.

Abordé mi auto y al escuchar el ronroneo del motor supe que éramos el uno para el otro, nací para conducir este auto.

En cuestión de un momento ya había llegado al campus, busqué la Facultad de Diseño y Confección, me estacioné y saqué mi horario para verificar en dónde tenía mi primera clase. En ese momento de verdad necesitaba a Edward!!! Por estar divagando sobre mi interesante vida había llegado a la universidad a las ocho de la mañana, y mi primera clase sería hasta las diez, y nunca me tomé la molestia de confirmar la hora. Rayos!!! Esto sólo me pasa a mí.

El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de una chica que se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín leyendo un libro. Como el panorama no era muy alentador decidí ir a retocarme al baño. Le di la vuelta al edificio y cuando llegaba al sanitario recordé que mi bolso aún estaba en el auto, así que regresé por él; cuando pasaba por el jardín lo único distinto era que la chica del libro ya no estaba por ahí.

Bella POV

Después de mi horrible despertar me dispuse a elegir ropa para mi primer día, no es que me importe mucho mi aspecto, pero no quería ser marginada en el primer intento, dicen por ahí que la primera impresión es la única que cuenta. Desesperada por no saber que demonios se suponía que tenía que usar hice algo que jamás hubiese considerado antes: llamé a mi madre y le pedí ayuda.

La sonrisa de Reneé podría estar en los records Guiness por lo enorme que era; y así comenzó a sacar prenda tras prenda. Pasó el tiempo, medio closet y muchos chantajes después, ya me tenía vestida con el atuendo de su elección. No era mi estilo (de hecho creo que carezco de estilo T.T) pero admito que me veía un poco "bonita".

Había elegido una mini falda deslavada de mezclilla, una blusa sin mangas, sencilla de color amarillo sobre una de tirantes más ligera, larga y blanca, me calzó con unas botas cafés de gamuza y hasta se tomó el detalle de peinarme!!! Recogió mi cabello en una trenza floja desde la parte superior de mi cabeza, dejando que algunos mechones pequeños cayeran a los lados naturalmente.

Tomé mi bolso y cuidadosamente busqué mis horarios. Mi primera clase no sería sino hasta las diez de la mañana, así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Bajé a la cocina con calma, y ahí encontré a Emmet que comía su tercer plato de cereal.

-Buen día Em.- le saludé.

-Qué hay Bells.- me respondió en cuanto trago el enorme bocado de dos kilos que intentaba comer.

Saqué una barra de cereal del frigorífico, un vaso de leche y comí un poco de pan tostado con jalea.

-Mi primera clase es a las ocho.- me dijo Emmet.- tienes dos opciones, te vas conmigo ahora mismo o te vas sola después.

-Creo que prefiero irme contigo, además necesito conocer un poco la escuela.-le respondí sonriendo.- tal vez logre memorizar cuales serán mis salones para no andar preguntando como turista.

Emmet estalló en una de sus clásicas carcajadas y no me quedó más remedio que seguirlo hasta el auto. Una vez arriba del Bebé de mi hermano, salimos a toda velocidad por la carretera; bastaron quince minutos para cruzar la ciudad y cinco más para encontrar un buen cajón de estacionamiento.

Acompañé a Emmet hasta la Facultad de Composición y Letras, pues como me había comentado, el quería ser compositor, la poesía se le daba bien y la música era la sal de su vida. Como no tenía nada que hacer me dediqué a explorar la universidad, le di una vuelta completa al campus. Pasé por una enorme biblioteca, laboratorios, salas, salones, aulas, oficinas, canchas deportivas, fuentes, jardines, e infinidad de lugares. Decidí que el lugar apropiado para esperar a que las clases dieran inicio era un jardín lleno de arboles muy altos y con un montón de bancas de piedra de apariencia antigua que estaba justamente en medio de la Facultad de Literatura y la de Diseño y Confección, el letrero rezaba "Jardín del Arte". Me senté en una de las bancas y saqué mi libro de "La Insoportable Levedad del Ser".

Después de leer un rato vi a una chica bajita, de cabello corto, que tenia cierto aire entre duende y hada madrina, después volvió a pasar frente a mi; no había nadie más en el campus, acomodé todo dentro de mi bolso y fui al baño. Cuando entré en el sanitario encontré un letrero que decía que no cerrara la puerta, pues estaba dañada y sólo podía abrirse por fuera.

Estaba lavando mis manos cuando escuché pasos rápidos por el corredor, y al tiempo de voltear a ver la puerta del baño entraba la misma chica bajita del jardín… quien cerró la puerta descuidadamente. Ella me miró con curiosidad, probablemente no sabía del pequeño problema de la puerta.

-Te ocurre algo?.- me preguntó al observarme a través del espejo.

-Acabas de dejarnos encerradas por tiempo indefinido.

Alice POV

Mi suerte no podría ser peor!!! Ahora estaba prácticamente atrapada en un baño con una completa desconocida. Rápidamente saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Rosalie, y luego casi lloré al ver que no tenía señal.

La chica con la que me hallaba encerrada se sentó sobre la barra de los lavamanos y después de buscar en su bolso, que por cierto era muy lindo, sacó un largo cigarrillo, lo encendió, aspiró lentamente y la habitación se llenó del olor a tabaco mentolado. Me sorprendió la elegancia con la que se movía, es cierto que me agrada fumar un cigarro de vez en cuando, pero nunca lo he hecho en público por lo torpe que me veo con él.

La chica se volteó hacia mí, me observó de arriba a bajo con una expresión de admiración, finalmente me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.

-Quieres un cigarro?.- me preguntó tendiéndome una cajetilla verde.- se que no ayuda para nada, pero entretiene.

-Gracias.- respondí tomando el cigarro.- normalmente no fumo mucho, pero tienes razón, hay que entretenerse con algo.

-No puedo creer que esto me pase justamente el primer día.- me dijo ella.- Ha, mi nombre es Bella Swan.

-Solo Bella?.- pregunté.

-Bueno, me llamo Isabella, pero Bella es más cómodo.- me respondió ella sonriendo.

-Yo soy Alice Cullen. Así que tú también eres nueva aquí?

-Sí, mi hermano y yo comenzamos el curso hoy pero él ya está en su primera clase, y la mía es hasta las diez, y tu? Vienes sola?

- Sí, pero no debería ser así.- dije pensando en Edward.- Yo también tengo un hermano, pero no ha podido venir conmigo a comenzar el curso.

-Por qué? Él va más adelantado? O es menor que tu?

-No, de hecho somos mellizos, pero el aún está de viaje, ya sabes, negocios y cosas así..- valla, pero qué fácil era hablar con Bella.- Por cierto, me encanta tu bolso.

-Gracias.- me respondió ella sonrojándose.- Tu atuendo es muy bonito, me encanta tu blusa.

-Cuando quieras.- valla, yo ofreciéndole mi ropa a alguien desconocido, eso sí es noticia.- Sabes Bella? Creo que tú y yo podríamos ser grandes amigas.

-En serio?. Gracias Alice, eres la primera persona que conozco aquí en Seattle y eres genial!!!

-Cómo, o sea que no eres de aquí?

-No, vengo de un pueblo llamado Forks, en la península de Olympic.

Wow, qué rápido pasaba el tiempo hablando con Bella, cuando consulté mi reloj me di cuenta de que sólo nos quedaban escasamente veinte minutos para las clases. Y en este tiempo nos habíamos conocido tan bien! Ya le había hablado de mi hermano, de cómo lo extrañaba, también de mi querido Jazz, de Rosalie, de mis tíos, de mis papás… Creo que esta chica ahora conoce mi vida. Quedamos de encontrarnos en el almuerzo, pues no íbamos para las mismas clases, ella estudiaría literatura y yo Diseño de Moda. Pero aún así éramos vecinas de facultad.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño entró por ella una chica delgada, alta, con lentes y de pelo largo, con ese aire inconfundible de retraída social; nos miró un poco incómoda y siguió de largo hasta el último lavamanos de la hilera.

-Muchas gracias.- le dijo Bella.- Nos acabas de salvar de nuestra reclusión indefinida.

La chica nos miraba como si no creyera que era a ella a quien nos dirigíamos.

-Por nada.- respondió ella.- bueno, yo… me voy, mmm… debo ir a clases.

-Espera.- le dije yo.- Soy Alice Cullen, a qué clase vas?

-Voy a periodismo, en la Facultad de Literatura.- respondió nerviosa.- Soy Ángela.- y de nuevo agachó la mirada.

Y así, salió del baño sin decir nada más. Era una chica rara.

Bella y yo salimos por fin al pasillo, y de pronto escuchamos un fuerte golpe seguido de unas risas estridentes y vacías; entonces las vi. Eran tres rubias más falsas que el sabor de una Coca-cola, evidentemente habían hecho caer a la misma chica que nos abrió el baño, quien estaba inclinada en el suelo recogiendo sus cosas que se habían desparramado por todos lados. Sin poder contenerme me acerqué a ellas, quién demonios se creían para hacer algo así??? Si hay algo que no tolero ni toleraré nunca es el abuso de los intentos de personas, como ellas, hacia el resto del mundo.

Me incliné y ayudé a Ángela a terminar de meter todo en el bolso, era obvio que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas; me recordó mucho a mí algunos años atrás. Cuando me levanté noté que Bella ya había llegado hasta nosotras y nos tendió la mano para ayudarnos a levantarnos. Las rubias falsas ya habían parado de reír, ahora nos veían a Bella y a mí como si fueran a asesinarnos con la mirada, y yo estaba planeando inconscientemente la forma más dolorosa de desprender de sus cabezas cada uno de sus oxigenados cabellos.

POV Tanya

Por la mañana llegué a la universidad tan divina como siempre. Aunque la mayoría de las personas estarían nerviosas por enfrentarse a algo nuevo, yo soy distinta; soy tan innegablemente hermosa que no hay obstáculos para mí. Y como bono extra estaba de verdad radiante, estrenando jeans en talla cinco. Todo el verano me la pasé con la dieta, vomitando en algunas ocasiones, lo normal; y es que si no duele no sirve, y definitivamente mi figura perfecta tenía un costo muy alto que siempre estaba dispuesta a pagar. Me reuní con Jessica y Lauren en la entrada, nos pusimos al día sobre las novedades en nuestras fantásticas vidas y nos fuimos a buscar una mesa en la cafetería.

Poco después llegaron los chicos del equipo de fut bol, eran mayores que nosotras, obviamente mujeres así no nos íbamos a conformar con un puñado de niños de preparatoria.

-Qué hay Tanya?.- me preguntó Tyler.

-Nada interesante, y tú?.

-Comenzó la caza de carne fresca.- me respondió con esa sonrisa idiota que usan todos los hombres.- Ya tengo a mis víctimas para este año.

-Ha, y quienes son?.- le pregunté con cara de hastío.

-Son las chicas más hermosas y sofisticadas que he visto…

-Tyler...- le interrumpí.- por si no lo recuerdas ni mis amigas ni yo…

-Por Dios Tanya.- me interrumpió el imbécil esta vez.- no me refería a ustedes, sino a dos preciosidades que vi en el jardín del Arte.

Qué???? Cómo que las chicas más hermosas y sofisticadas?, Obviamente no había en esta nefasta escuela alguien mejor que nosotras, de verdad me sentí ofendida. Tenía que averiguar quienes eran esas tipas, no es que me interesara el idiota de Tyler, pero nadie era podía estar por arriba de nosotras, por arriba de mí.

Después de un rato más de conversación nos encaminamos por el pasillo principal de Literatura, nosotras íbamos para Modelaje y Expresión Corporal, que estaba hasta el otro lado; venía observando mi reflejo en uno de los cristales de la ventana y de pronto una estúpida chica chocó contra mí.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota.- le dije al momento en que la empujaba. Cayó directo al piso, y todas sus porquerías ñoñas se desperdigaron por el piso.

Fue tan gracioso verla a gatas como la rata que es, que rompimos a reír. Es cierto que no tenía idea de quién demonios era la fulanita esa, pero necesitaba alguien para sacar mi estrés y lo descargué con ella. No es que la considere inferior, no soy tan mala, simplemente que YO soy superior.

Para mi sorpresa llegó una chica realmente muy bien vestida a ayudarla, se notaba la abismal diferencia entre ellas, esta niña casi podría ser parte de nosotras si no fuera por que le gusta estar del lado de los "inadvertidos". En seguida había una chica más, también excelentemente vestida, y reconozco que era guapa. Sí, definitivamente, si llegábamos a ocupar a alguien más dentro de nuestro grupo, ellas serían las indicadas. Y es que hay que ser realista, Jess había aumentado por lo menos dos kilos en las vacaciones, estaba perdiendo su figura, y bueno, Lauren con ese acné… ya era difícil disimularlo. Qué persona en su sano juicio se exhibe en la escuela con un enorme grano a mitad de la frente!!!

Bella POV

Por instinto de supervivencia jalé un poco a Alice con la intención de alejarnos de ahí, era mi primer día y no quería ser comida para las perras. Pero Alice no se movió, Ángela trató de colocar sus anteojos de nuevo en su lugar, pero al intentarlo una mica quebrada cayó al suelo, se habían roto y no creo que pudieran repararse. Las plásticas que estaban junto a nosotros empezaron a burlarse de ella, y todo pasó muy rápido. En un momento Alice ya tenía su pequeña mano estampada contra la mejilla de la que debía ser la zorra mayor, y las otras dos estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, Ángela las separó antes de que Alice pudiera continuar con su intento homicida, y la rubia gritó como poseída.

-Qué demonios te pasa!.- le gritó a Alice.- Enana del infierno, no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino…

-O si no qué?.- esta vez yo fui la que habló.- nos lanzarás una maldición para que quedemos tan espantosas como tu?

-Mira niñata, no te metas con nosotras, no te conviene.- respondió una chica con una espantosa voz nasal.- Tanya, ya déjalas, no valen la pena.

- Si, no vale la pena pelear una batalla que sabes que perderás, bruja!.- le dijo Alice a la tal Tanya.

-Jessica, Lauren, vámonos, mi aire está contaminado.- dijo Tanya alejándose por el pasillo.

-Sólo que sea por tu perfume barato.- le grité como despedida, y ahora sí, todas comenzamos a reír.

Ángela resultó ser compañera mía en algunas clases, aunque en la primera no. Acompañamos a Alice a su aula y después Ángela me llevó a mi salón. Habíamos perdido tanto tiempo con las plásticas que la clase ya había comenzado. Omitiendo mi sonrojo, entré al salón y me situé en la última banca, junto a la ventana. Pasados algunos momentos escuché una voz y me volví hacia la derecha.

-Tu eres Isabella Swan, cierto?.

**Bien???? Ahora sí, espero su opinión!!!!!! Este es mi capitulo más largo, espero que les haya gustado. Para serles sincera, la universidad de los chicos está inspirada en mi propia universidad jejeje…. Bueno, ekis.**

**¿Quién es el que le habló a Bella?**

**Tendrá alguna repercusión las fricciones de las rubias falses con nuestras niñas?**

**A que hora viene nuestro Edward?**

**Si quieren saberlo, continúen leyendo.**


	5. Elecciones y descubrimientos

_**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**_

_**Bien, aquí va el Cuarto capítulo de este Fic…. Esper que les guste. Siiii!!!!! Ya recibí mi primer Review, por parte de**_

_**libelula19**_

_**Y el segundo por**_

_**monica**_

_**De verdad mil gracias, mientras haya alguien que me deje por lo menos un review, seguiré escribiendo esta historia.**_

_**Muchos besos, Lillith cullen**_

**Elecciones y Descubrimientos**

Jasper POV

Al finalizar mi interesante clase de Teoría de la Fragmentación Pictórica me dirigí al Jardín del Arte, que por lo que había visitado esta mañana, era mi lugar favorito. Me acomodé en una mesa e intenté guardar adecuadamente todos mis lienzos, cuando escuché una atronadora voz y no pude evitar una sonrisa involuntaria.

-Jazz, hermano!!!.- gritó Emmet desde el lado opuesto del jardín.- Cuánto tiempo!!!

-Emmet, me alegra verte, hermano.- le respondí al tiempo que nos dábamos un gran abrazo.- Y bien, ahora sí, sólo nos falta Edward.

-Sí, ya pronto estaremos completos. He, cierto, tenemos una reunión en la sala audiovisual para elegir las actividades extracurriculares, ya sabes a qué entrarás?

-La verdad no tengo ni idea de cuales sean mis opciones.- en realidad ni siquiera me había pasado la idea por la mente.- Bueno, y qué tal el verano.

-Genial!, ya puedo unirme al club.- dijo Emmet un tanto eufórico.- Estas hablando con el hermano mayor más sexy de la historia.

-Qué?.- eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- A qué te refieres?

-Recuerdas que mi mamá estuvo casada antes? Bien, pues se reconcilió con su esposo, y ahora él y su hija viven con nosotros.- finalizó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Valla, y cómo es ella?.- de verdad tenía que ser una chica maravillosa para que él se expresara así de ella.

-Se llama Isabella, pero golpea a todo el que la llame así, por lo tanto sólo llámala Bella; es muy graciosa y divertida, puede ser muy sarcástica y al mismo tiempo muy tierna. Demonios!!! Si yo hubiese podido escoger a mi hermana, definitivamente la habría elejido a ella!!!

- Pues felicidades Emmet, ahora sabrás lo que significa lidiar con una niña caprichosa.- le dije maliciosamente recordando a mi propia hermana.

-De hecho ella no es nada caprichosa, es muy independiente.- respondió él.- Y desde el primer momento supe que sería la hermana perfecta.

Después de eso llegamos a la sala audiovisual, buscamos asientos dentro y nos sentamos a esperar. Aunque tenía el firme propósito de no relacionarme sentimentalmente con nadie, no podía dejar de pensar en una chica preciosa que ví pasar dos veces frente a mi salón muy temprano. Por alguna razón se me hacía muy familiar, pero estoy seguro de que si hubiese visto una belleza así no la hubiera dejado pasar por alto…. Verdad?

Bella POV

-Tu eres Isabella Swan, cierto?

La persona que me hablaba era un chico realmente guapo de cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules impresionantes, nariz perfecta y una sensual barba de dos días. Observándolo detenidamente me di cuenta de que tenía todo en su lugar.

-Si, por qué?.- le respondí nerviosa y noté cómo intentaba contener la risa.

-Porque el profesor pasó tu nombre en la lista desde hace como media hora y tu aún no respondes.

Víctima de mi habitual sonrojo volví la mirada al frente, desde su escritorio el profesor me observaba con cara de disgusto, levanté tímidamente la mano y el hombre se inclinó sobre sus notas negando con la cabeza; escuché risitas disimuladas y murmullos amortiguados, evidentemente trataban sobre mí.

Después de los cuarenta minutos más largos de mi existencia sonó un timbre en los pasillos, anunciando el final de la clase; salí apresuradamente del aula y en la puerta se me cayó un libro, pero Dios me odia!!! Cuando me incliné a recogerlo, de alguna manera los demás acabaron en el suelo también.

Escuché una varonil risa de tras de mí, y al segundo siguiente el rubio guapo ya estaba entregándome todos mis libros suicidas.

-Gracias.- le dije con la cara completamente roja.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, ha sido un placer.- me respondió él; y contrario a lo que creí, me acompañó hasta la banca en la que había estado por la mañana, pues ahí había quedado de reunirme con Alice.

-No te había visto antes, eres nueva por aquí?.- me preguntó él iniciando la conversación.

-Si, es mi primer día aquí.- si el chico estaba en mi clase también debía ser nuevo, no?.- También es tu primer día?

-No, en realidad inicié la universidad hace un año, había decidido estudiar música, pero después decidí que lo mío es escribir, así que estoy re cursando.

Valla, eso tampoco me lo esperaba. James, ese era su nombre, resultó ser un chico muy agradable. Comparamos nuestros horarios y descubrimos que coincidiríamos en tres clases más, estuvimos esperando a que llegara Alice. Conversamos sobre lo que me había traído a Seattle y se sorprendió de que yo tuviera un hermano de mi edad, y como no estaba dispuesta a decir que Emmet era mi hermanastro porque eso sería como desligarme de él, James asumió que éramos gemelos; le mostré en mi celular una foto de nosotros dos y dijo que el parecido era innegable O.o, aunque definitivamente, según él, lo que hacía la diferencia era el color de nuestros ojos. Le mostré también a mis padres, y dedujo que Em se parecía mi padre pero tenía los ojos de mi madre, y que yo era la imagen viva de Reneé pero con los ojos de mi padre. La confabulación del destino fue perfecta, ahora me sentía más hermana de Emmet, y era maravilloso.

Vi a Alice a lo lejos, tomé mis cosas, me despedí de James y me dirigí hacia ella.

-Qué tal tu primera clase Alice?.- le pregunté en cuanto la tuve cerca.

-No tan buena como la tuya, según veo.- me dijo clavando su maliciosa mirada de duende en el lugar por donde había partido James.- Ahora, suéltalo, quién es el bombón? Lo conocías desde antes? Me lo presentarás? Cuando lo verás de nuevo?

-James, no, si, gramática.- le solté a Alice y acto seguido me ganó la risa.

-Qué? No entiendo Bella.

-Son las respuestas que me pediste.- al ver su cara de indignación le aclaré.- Se llama James, lo conocí en clase, claro que te lo presentaré y lo veré de nuevo en gramática.

Alice sonrió satisfecha, me dijo que debíamos ir a una reunión informativa, así que nos encaminamos hacia allá platicando todo el camino de James. No encontramos a Angela por ningún lado, así que buscamos un asiento y nos instalamos ahí.

Hubo un momento en el que parecía que a mi amiga le había estallado un aneurisma o algo así, pues se quedó completamente quieta mirando a la entrada. Por ella pasaban mi Em y un chico rubio, entonces comprendí el por qué del río de baba que estaba haciendo Alice, ese debía ser el famoso Jasper. En serio, Alice tenía un gusto excelente, al igual que James, tenía los ojos azules y todo en su lugar, solo que era menos corpulento, su cara era un tanto infantil, sin barba y su semblante muy sereno, como si nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor tuviera la mínima relevancia. Después de observarlo un momento descubrí que por instantes fijaba la vista en mi amiga, como si esperara reconocerla de algún lugar. El caso de Alice era más grave de lo que pensé, habiendo convivido tanto tiempo juntos y él parecía no recordarla… iba a ser difícil, pero finalmente harían una hermosa pareja.

La reunión dio comienzo, nos explicaron que para poder graduarnos debíamos cubrir una actividad deportiva, una cultural y una social durante toda la carrera, ese día probaríamos con todas y al final entregaríamos nuestra solicitud dependiendo de lo que deseáramos tomar. Las artísticas, había mucho de donde escoger, sólo tenía la certeza de que había una que jamás tomaría, Baile de salón, ya soy suficientemente torpe sin moverme, no me imagino cuantos asesinatos podría provocar bailando. En cuanto a las deportivas, era aún peor, entre odas las opciones no había una que asegurara mi integridad física…. O la de mis compañeros, pero con la social, definitivamente lo mío sería el Tutorial, darle clases a alguien retrasado en sus materias no implicaba ningún riesgo de muerte. Media hora más tarde Alice y yo comenzamos con las pruebas artísticas, en teatro no todo fue tan malo como esperaba, por lo menos no me caí, en latín se me hizo facilísimo, pues lo había estudiado en la secundaria, pintura, bueno, esa era mi segunda pasión, si no hubiera entrado a literatura me habría hecho pintora, , el ensamble coral tampoco fue muy complicado, el Cine-Club no me atrajo, ni tampoco el grupo de poesía, eran demasiado "Básicos", fotografía no era lo mío, y en baile definitivamente fui un completo fraude, creo que dejé lisiados a unos cuantos con mis pisotones.

En las deportivas sólo teníamos que observar, así que no nos tomó mucho tiempo, pasamos por voleibol, fut bol americano, tennis, tiro con arco, capoeira, basquetbol y gimnasia. Ahí el abanico de mis posibilidades era realmente nulo.

Por fin, llegó la hora de la comida y Alice y yo nos encaminamos a la cafetería. Cuando llegamos ví en la fila de la comida a Emmet, quien me hizo señas para acercarme; fui hasta él, me saludó con un enorme beso y me preguntó que deseaba comer, regresé a la mesa en donde Alice se había instalado. Momentos después llegó mi hermano con dos bandejas repletas de comida, puso una frente a él y la otra frente a mí.

-De verdad piensas que puedo engullir todo esto?.- le pregunté a Emmet sorprendida.- Yo no como por cantidades industriales como tu!!!

-Claro que no hermanita.- me respondió él con una mueca burlona.- Si comieras como yo probablemente no serías tan pequeña.

-Si comiera como tu.- le respondí amenazante.- probablemente sería más fácil saltarme que rodearme.

Alice y Emmet soltaron sendas carcajadas, mientras yo descubría mi nuevo tono 87 de rojo al ser el centro de atención de personas tan escandalosas. Cuidadosamente mi hermano tomó una manzana, un vaso de jugo, y un club-Sándwich y los colocó frente a mí.

-Emmet, te cambio mi rebanada de pizza por uno de tus brownies.- dijo Jasper, quien venía llegando a la mesa con una charola igualmente llena de comida.

-Claro hermano.- dijo Emmet concretando su transacción alimenticia.- Y hablando de hermanos, te presento a mi nueva hermanita, ella es Bella.

-Mucho gusto.- le dije al momento de que me plantaba un beso en la mejilla.-

-Igualmente, soy Jasper, uno de los mejores amigos de tu hermanito.- me dijo él poniendo ironía en lo de "Hermanito", pues Emmet era todo menos pequeño.

-Ha, por cierto, les presento a mi nueva amiga, Alice.- Emmet ya estaba sonriendo al ver a Alice, pero Jasper la observaba interrogante, con cierta expresión de anhelo.- Alice Cullen.

-Bella, ceo que ya nos conocemos.- dijo ella un tanto incómoda.- son los mejores amigos de mi hermano.

-Si Bella, la pequeña Alice es la hermana gemela de Edward, la conozco desde la preparatoria.- dijo Emmet dándole uno de sus abrazos constrictores.

-Y tu hermana?.- preguntó Em despreocupadamente.

-Ella, ella, qué?.- algo definitivamente lo estaba perturbando.- Ha, sí, está informándose con el grupo de las porristas, creo que hoy comerá con ellas.

Parecía que a Jasper se le iba a caer la mandíbula de la impresión, supongo que no creyó que ésta Alice fuese la Alice que él conocía.

Jasper POV

Por poco me dio un infarto, ¿Cómo que esa chica era Alice? La misma belleza que había visto por la mañana y en la sala audiovisual. Y los braquets? Y sus lentes? Y dios mio!!! De dónde le habían salido tantas curvas. No es posible que pasara los últimos tres años visitando su casa y nunca le hubiera puesto atención!!! Me quedé pasmado, pero estaba en lo mismo, no tendría ninguna relación sentimental, por muy bella que sea una chica. Aún estaba muy dolido por mi última relación. Mi ex novia, María, me había engañado con un chico más grande que nosotros, un tal James que sólo buscaba llevar niñas a su cama.

Alice me sonrió cálidamente, y qué manera de sonreír, reflejaba inocencia, pero con una carga de misterio fascinante. Basta! En qué demonios estas pensando Jasper!!! Me acerqué a ella y le dí un casto beso en la mejilla, su aroma era como las flores, pero con algo dulce, y su piel tibia, tan suave…. Ho por Dios, esta chica va a ser mi perdición si no dejo de divagar con ella.

Al finalizar la comida todos sacamos nuestras solicitudes para las actividades correspondientes.

-Hermano, tu a qué piensas entrar?.- me preguntó Emmet.- Yo elegí Fut Bol Americano, como en la prepa, y el grupo de poesía; en cuanto a la cultural creo que iré a construir casas para los desamparados.

-Obviamente yo también me voy para Fut Bol, pero estoy indeciso.- dije mientras meditaba mis opciones.- entre Baile de Salón y Teatro; la cultural la tengo segura, entraré a los cuenta-cuentos.

-Pues yo ya elegí.- dijo Alice.- definitivamente me voy a Gimnasia, baile y Tutorial.

Al escuchar eso no tuve más dudas, rápidamente anoté baile de salón en mi solicitud.

-Y tu hermanita?.- le preguntó Emmet a Bella.- en dónde disminuirás la taza de mortandad?

-Cállate Emmet.- dijo Bella ruborizada golpeando a Emmet en un brazo.- En las artísticas Pintura está bien para mí y creo que la deportiva la dejaré a la suerte.- continuó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y señalaba al azar una de las opciones.- Bien, será tiro con arco, y tutorial.

-Por qué la vida es tan difícil!.- dijo Alice en un tono un poco más alto del normal.- Edward, me complicas la vida incluso sin estar aquí´, qué clase de hermano eres!!!.- continuó ella con su reclamo al vacío.

-Que ocurre Alice.- le preguntó Bella.- pasa algo malo?

-Es solo que como mi hermano no está aquí, yo debo elegir sus clases, y si escojo algo que no le agrade tendrá que hacerlo durante toda la carrera y jamás me perdonará.

Me dio tanta ternura ver a Alice así de desesperada que tuve un impulso extraño de abrazarla, pero me contuve a tiempo.

-Bueno, si él no está no es tu culpa, elige la que creas mejor y no te compliques la vida.- dijo Bella sabiamente.- Yo por ejemplo, si tuviera que elegir las de Emmet lo habría inscrito en gimnasia y el Cine-Club.

-Eres mala Bella.- dijo Emmet entrecerrando los ojos.- habrías echado a perder mi reputación masculina, todos los que están ahí son gays… acaso quieres tener un hermano raro y que Jazz sea mi novio?

Todos estallamos en risas y continuamos con las bromas. Soy un completo idiota, tanto tiempo al lado de una chica tan maravillosa y ni siquiera la había volteado a ver. Finalmente ella decidió inscribir a Edward en Baile de salón, pues se le da muy bien, en fut bol americano como nosotros y en el programa de conciertos voluntarios.

Alice POV

Fue toda una tortura pasar la comida con Jasper frente a mí, y fue todavía más horrible que me mirara como si no me conociera. Pero no me rendiría, viéndole el lado positivo, por lo menos ya me había notado. Salimos de la cafetería y nos dirijimos a las oficinas para entregar la solicitud.

Ángela llegó con nosotras y nos pusimos a conversar, era una chica sencilla pero muy linda, después nos presentó a varias de sus nuevas amigas, el mismo tiempo de chicas retraídas pero encantadoras. En medio de las bromas y nuestra charla escuchamos unos taconazos detrás nuestro, y al volvernos nos encontramos cara a cara con las dos rubias falsas, que según creo eras Jessica y Lauren.

-Podemos hablar con ustedes.- dijo la chica de la voz nasal dirijiéndose a Bella y a mi.

-Si claro, que sucede?.- preguntó Bella.

-En privado, esto es un asunto personal.- respondió la otra mirando despectivamente a las -otras chicas.

-Lo que tengas que decirnos dínoslo ahora, no tenemos todo el tiempo.- le respondí mordazmente.

-Bien, Lauren, empieza tú.- Dijo la que supongo que es Jessica.

-A pesar de nuestras fricciones de esta mañana, creemos que están en el grupo social equivocado.- comenzó Lauren

.

-A qué rayos te refieres?.- saltó Bella un tanto molesta.

-A que si saben lo que les conviene, pasarán a ser parte de nuestro grupo.- dijo Jessica.- no hay estatus mejor que estar con nosotras. No pudo haberles pasado nada mejor que el que las consideráramos para ser parte de la elite.

-Pues quédate con tu elite, yo no necesito nada que provenga de ustedes.

-Yo tampoco, así que ahórrense la molestia de ser rechazadas de nuevo.- dijo Bella uniéndose a mí.

Las dos zorras se alejaron contoneándose grotescamente por el pasillo, mientras Bella y yo nos reíamos chocando palmas.

Sonó mi celular, y sentí la dicha completa al ver el nombre de mi hermanito en la pantalla. Abrí el mensaje y leí "Alie, adelantaron mi regreso, será este viernes por la tarde, podremos asistir juntos a la bienvenida de la escuela. T extraño enana, y como sé que no me responderás porque vives sin crédito, solo te pido que te cuides y no me metas a baile, besos, ciao"

Entonces sentí la muerte sobre mí, cómo demonios me pedía que no lo metiera a baile cuando ya lo había inscrito ahí!!! De verdad, la suerte no estaba de mi lado, había ganado una amiga genial hoy, pero creo que también el odio absoluto de mi hermano.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Bien?, que les pareció? Bueno, malo, pésimo???? Háganmelo saber con un review.**

**En este capítulo ya se va notando un poco quién es quién, no? Ya pudimos observar que Bella, si bien es la niña dulce y tímida que conocemos, también se sabe defender y no se va a dejar de nadie; por otra parte, Alice tiene un obscuro pasado de retraída social, por eso se siente tan identificada con Ángela. Como ya notamos, nuestras Rubias son niñas completamente vacías, huecas y plásticas, pero no por eso dejan de ser vengativas y venenosas. Ya falta menos para ver a nuestro Edward en acción. **

**Espero sus opiniones, Mas besos,**

**Lillith Cullen.**


	6. Noticias inesperadas

**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**

**Akí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic… de verdad mil gracias por sus reviews, es super lindo encontrarse con sus comentarios, pues significa que le dedicaron por lo menos un momento de su tiempo a mi historia. Agradesco a**

**Adela**

**Veronik**

**Scarlett Itzabell**

**Espero que disfruten leyendo mis locas ideas…. Miles de besos, **

**Avec amour, Lillith Cullen**

Noticias inesperadas

Rosalie POV

Era martes, y definitivamente hoy me sentía mucho menos estresada que el día anterior. Ni siquiera había podido estar con Alice o con Jazz en la escuela; tenía el firme propósito de unirme al equipo de porristas del ADC, y había tenido que hacer algunas relaciones públicas en mi primer día para asegurar mi entrada. No es que no sea buena, ni que no cumpla con el perfil, lo que ocurre es que todas las porristas ingresan por herencia, es decir, cuando alguien de su familia ya ha estado antes en el grupo, y pues como en mi caso no hay nadie anterior a mí tuve que abrirme camino yo sola.

Las clases de la mañana se me habían pasado volando, y por fin llegaba el almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería y encontré rápidamente a mi hermano, sentado en la misma mesa que Alice, una chica desconocida y el estúpido de Emmet. Yo sé que es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero el hecho de que se pase la vida haciendo chistes sobre rubias no ayuda mucho a que me caiga bien. Y es aquí donde entra mi encrucijada mental; hace algún tiempo creí estar enamorada de él, todo iba a las mil maravillas, aún no éramos nada, pero era detallista, lindo y muy respetuoso conmigo, hasta que de la noche a la mañana pareció que me odiaba; comenzó a evitarme, y cambió su relación conmigo. Eso me frustró mucho porque no entiendo que hice para que eso pasara, pero lo que mas le duele a mi orgullo es que creo que sigo queriéndolo, aunque claro, mientras él no cambie esa actitud hacia mí yo no voy a ceder.

Caminé hacia la mesa en donde estaban todos y me senté al lado de Alice; saludé a todos en general, pues no quería acercarme a Emmet, y tampoco quería ser descortés.

-Hola chicos.- dije con un movimiento de la mano.

-Practicando para cuando seas Miss Universo?.- se burló Emmet, para variar.- Un largo, dos cortos…- continuó imitándome con sus enormes manos.

-Hola Rose, no le hagas caso a Em, ya sabes que la seriedad no se le da.- dijo Alice en tono conciliador.

-Sí, pero no merezco que me trate así cuando no le he hecho nada.- me levanté de la mesa y le pregunté a Alice.- Me acompañarías un momento?

- En seguida.- ella se levantó de la mesa y le dijo a la chica nueva que viniera con nosotros.

Llegamos al baño, y no comprendía por qué me sentía tan dolida con ese estúpido comentario, cuando en el pasado había soportado peores.

-No entiendo cuál es su problema!!!.- estallé finalmente.- Es un estúpido, imbécil, tarado, descerebrado, bruto, prepotente, y ni siquiera tiene un motivo para ser así!!! No entiendo cómo… no se por qué….

-Ocurrió, cierto? .-Dijo Alice adivinando mis pensamientos.- yo tampoco lo entiendo, es de verdad extraño, al inicio del verano todo estaba bien entre ustedes, y de pronto puff, nada de nada.

-Me da igual Alice, para mí no es nada.- dije reponiéndome un poco de mi coraje.- no me importa, ni me afecta.

-Rose… tu y yo sabemos que estás mintiendo; si no te afectara no estaríamos perdiendo nuestro almuerzo en este baño, cierto?.- ho Dios mío, cómo demonios le hacía Alice para tener razón en todo.- Solo admítelo y ya.

-Está bien, escúchame con atención porque no lo repetiré.- tomé aire y por fin lo solté.- Me gusta el tarado de Emmet!!!

Debo haber hablado en un tono demasiado fuerte, pues la chica nueva me veía con cara de susto. Ya más tranquila por haber sacado esa enorme carga de mí, tomé un poco de conciencia y me dí cuenta de que no me había presentado adecuadamente.

-Lo siento.- le dije a la chica desconocida.- ahora sí que debes pensar que soy la rubia psicópata o algo así. Soy Rosalie Hale, Hermana gemela de Jazz.

-No te preocupes, creo que todas llegamos a pasar por eso cuando luchamos contra la falta de comunicación entre las únicas dos neuronas que suelen tener los hombres.- me respondió ella sonriendo.- Yo soy Bella Swan, la nueva hermana de Emmet.

Qué rayos acababa de hacer??? Había gritado insulto y medio en contra de Emmet justo cuando tenía a su hermana en frente?, y peor aún, había admitido sentir algo por él frente a ella… esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Un momento, y de dónde había sacado Emmet una hermana???

A pesar de toda mi vergüenza, Bella no se sintió incomoda, y pronto me di cuenta de que era una niña fantástica, hablar con ella era tan natural, como si la conociera tanto como a Alice. Me explicó su situación a detalle, y aclaradas las cosas no me cupo ninguna duda de que ahora seríamos como las tres mosqueteras, una para todas y todas para una. Pasamos tanto tiempo en el baño que nuestra hora de almorzar ya había terminado, por lo que cada una de nosotras se encaminó a su respectiva clase.

Emmet POV

Cuando la vi partir molesta hacia el baño me sentí el hombre más estúpido de todo el mundo; pero es que frente a ella no sabía como reaccionar. Después de tantos momentos lindos que pasamos juntos, justo cuando había decidido tener algo serio con ella, todo mi castillo de naipes se desbarató.

(Flash Back)

Edward y yo regresábamos a casa después del entrenamiento de fut bol. Desde hacía algunos días venía observando las actitudes de mi amigo y me parecían de lo más extrañas, estaba deprimido… y no es que Edward sea el señor sonrisas pero definitivamente su estado natural no consiste en el letargo zombie que parecía tener en esos días. Avanzamos varias cuadras en silencio, hasta que no lo soporté y le pregunté directamente qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que me gusta una chica.- confesó él.

-Enhorabuena hermano, ya era tiempo.- le respondí feliz de que solo fuera eso.

-Sí, pero creo que ella jamás querrá estar conmigo.- continuó desanimado.

-Pero por qué lo dices? Qué clase de chica en su sano juicio no querría estar contigo?.- de verdad esa chica debía ser muy tonta como para despreciar a Edward.

-No lo sé, creo que ya está enamorada de alguien más, pero no se de quién.

-No importa Edward, si ese es el problema, entonces no hay problema.- el miró confundido y yo continué.- investigaré quién es el que se está quedando con tu chica y yo me encargaré de que, sea quien sea, no interfiera más. Lo quitaré del camino cueste lo que cueste.

-De verdad Emmet? No lo se, creo que será algo complicado.- suspiró abatido.

-Edward, de verdad, confía en mí, mientras esté en mis manos no tendrás ningún impedimento para estar con ella; ahora dime, quién es la afortunada???

Él inclinó la cabeza como los niños pequeños; yo estaba consiente de su prácticamente nula vida sentimental, aunque muchas chicas lo buscaban, nunca le había interesado ninguna; así que de verdad me alegraba que tuviera los ojos puestos en alguien.

-Estoy enamorado de Rose.- lo miré interrogante.- de Rosalie Hale.

Y desde entonces todo cambió, no podía quitarle la oportunidad a Edward, pero definitivamente tampoco podía permanecer cerca de Rose, porque estaría traicionando a mi hermano. Así decidí alejarme de ella; pero era evidente que mi corazón no se daba por vencido.

(End Flash Back)

-Emmet?.- preguntó Jazz sacándome de mis recuerdos.- Estás bien?

-Para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes.- le respondí cansinamente.

-Insisto, deja esta estupidez de sacrificio innecesario, sabemos perfectamente que por mucho que Edward lo intente, ni Rose lo soportará a él, ni él a ella; no van a llegar a nada, y cuando se entere de la verdad.- lo miré con cara de pánico, Edward no podía saber nada de esto.- Sí Emmet, ningún secreto es para siempre, en algún momento lo va a saber y le va a doler más que no le hayas tenido la confianza para confesárselo a tiempo. Además Edward no es débil, puede vivir con eso y seguir adelante, no hay necesidad de protegerlo así.

En cierta medida Jasper tenía razón, pero aún si se lo confesara a Edward, seguramente Rose ya no querría saber nada de mí, se que mi conducta no ha sido la mejor, y su orgullo es demasiado como para perdonarme, así que no tenía ningún sentido.

-Ya lo platicamos antes.- le dije a Jazz.- y mi postura sigue siendo la misma.

-Qué quieres que te diga?.- me preguntó él.- Es tu decisión y siempre te voy a apoyar, pase lo que pase.

Alice POV

Había visitado no se cuantas oficinas intentando cambiar el taller de mi hermano, pero en todas era lo mismo, negado por cupos llenos; me resigné a ser odiada por Edward, pero ya nada podía hacer, ya lo había intentado todo.

Cuando pasamos Rose y yo a buscar a Bella para ir a casa nos pidió que la acompañáramos a la coordinación académica, pues la habían mandado a llamar.

Esperamos un buen rato afuera, y cuando Bella salió parecía que estaba sufriendo un infarto al miocardio, se veía tan asustada como contrariada. Como si no nos encontráramos ahí, se dirigió a las listas que estaban prendidas en la pizarra de corcho, que eran las correspondientes a las actividades que habíamos elegido, pero por alguna razón parecía no querer mirarlas. Rose y yo impulsadas por la curiosidad nos acercamos a checar nuestros grupos; descubrí con desagrado que en mi grupo de baile estaba con la tonta de Tanya, Rose tenía a Lauren en las porristas, y de Jessica la verdad no me importaba mientras no se cruzara conmigo.

Después de mucho buscar, y de que Bella siguiera en aparente estado de shock, Rose miró sorprendida a Bella.

-Por qué no estás en el grupo de pintura?.- le preguntó ella.- Aparezco yo, pero tu no sales por ningún lado.

-Eso es porque no me mandaron a pintura.- dijo Bella abatida, acto seguido señaló un renglón en otra lista.- Swan, Bella, aquí estoy.

-Baile de salón?!.- definitivamente se habían equivocado.- Bella, eso no fue lo que pediste, por qué no pides que te cambien de taller?.- le sugerí con esperanzas de animarla un poco.

-Ya lo hice, y para eso me llamaron.- parecía estar de verdad muy desesperada.- Me dijeron que los talleres son para aprender, y que como en todo lo demás me había desenvuelto notablemente no tenía sentido que malgastara mi tiempo repasando algo que ya conozco, asi…

-Que te mandaron para que aprendas lo que definitivamente no sabes hacer.- completó Rose, y Bella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no puede ser tan malo.- le dije para consolarla.

-Ho, sí, claro que es muy malo!!!.- dijo Bella todavía más desesperada.- dime, quién demonios va a querer bailar con alguien tan torpe? Tengo que registrarme una pareja hoy mismo, y adivina cuantas ofertas tengo, ninguna!!! Seguramente acabaré con miles de demandas por lesiones motrices permanentes.

Luego de analizar los barbarismos que pensaba mi pobre amiga no me quedó más remedio que reírme, Rose se unió a mi, y después Bella también, aunque con el semblante de un resignado a morir.

-Si te sirve de consuelo puedo prestarte a mi hermano, de cualquier forma, es un excelente bailarín y no creo que tenga problema en ayudarte un poco.- le ofrecí como solución.- Además estoy segura de que lucirán perfectos bailando.- no se porqué dije eso último, solo fue un impulso espontaneo sin fundamentos.

-De verdad crees que él quiera hacer esto conmigo?.- me preguntó temerosa del rechazo.

-Por supuesto que lo hará.- le respondí al tiempo que anotaba el número de lista de Edward en el recuadro del nombre de Bella señalándolos como pareja.

-Ahora ya no podrá negarse.- le dije sonriendo, y ella me miró incrédula.

-Ya que estamos en esto.- dijo Rose anotando algo en la misma lista.- Yo también te presto a mi hermano, después de todo no quiero que acabe manoseado por cualquier tipa; mejor que sea manoseado por mi mejor amiga.

-Rose…- ahora comprendía claramente la expresión de Bella, qué demonios pensaba Rose como para obligar a Jazz a bailar conmigo, que tal si no quiere, o si está incómodo, o si le molesta. Rayos, ahora creo en el karma, todo se te regresa siete veces peor, y sí, era mucho peor porque por lo menos Bella no estaba enamorada de Edward, y yo sí de Jasper.

Los días pasaron en medio de mucha expectativa, el viernes sería la fiesta de bienvenida para la nueva generación y el sábado sería mi primera clase de baile con Jazz; estaba emocionada, temerosa, sorprendida…. Ansiosa. En medio del revuelo el viernes llegó demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Edward POV

Revisé de nuevo mi reloj, eran exactamente las seis de la tarde en Londres, mi avión estaba por despegar, me sentía un tanto inquieto ante la perspectiva de ver de nuevo a mis amigos, abrazar a mi hermana y volver a ver a Rose. Se encendieron los motores del avión, y no pude evitar uno de mis muy frecuentes recorridos mentales. Me gustaba Rosalie, eso era oficial, pero por alguna razón no conseguía acercarme adecuadamente a ella para intentar algo, y al mismo tiempo tampoco sentía la necesidad de apresurar las cosas, simplemente que pasara lo que debiera pasar. Ella era la primera chica que despertaba mi atención, pero algo en mí me decía que no era lo que yo estaba buscando, aquello que anhelaba, aquello que necesitaba; sin embargo, que mas da, no pierdo nada en intentarlo, tal vez con el tiempo llegamos a tener algo fuerte, sólido y hermoso.

El vuelo comenzó, en algunas horas estaría de nuevo en casa, estimando el tiempo del viaje y la diferencia de horarios, más o menos estaría llegando a las tres de la tarde a mi hogar.

Después de mi viaje que me pareció eterno arribé en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle, observé la hora en el reloj que mostraba la salida de los vuelos y ajusté el mío. Valla, la una y media, en realidad había llegado bastante más temprano de lo previsto.

En la sala de llegadas encontré al chofer esperando por mí, fuimos a recoger mi equipaje y salimos en seguida para mi casa. No había nadie, como era de esperarse, a estas horas mis tíos estarían en la oficina y mi hermana en la universidad. Gracias a mis numerosas horas de sueño me encontraba de ánimo perfecto y decidí darle una sorpresa a Alie. Tomé las llaves de mi Volvo plateado y salí al garaje. En cuestión de momentos ya estaba fuera de la escuela, estacioné mi auto y me recargué contra él; fue muy molesto ver a las chicas pavoneándose frente a mí, como si ellas pudieran llegar a interesarme! Dieron las tres en punto y mi duende favorito salió del campus, me miró de hito en hito, corrió hacia mí y se detuvo en seco.

-Qué? No piensas darle un abrazo a tu hermano?

**La pregunta de siempre…. Les gustó? Háganmelo saber cn un review, please…. Bueno, aquí ya aparece Rose, y cuál es la relación con Emmet, los motivos de ambos y su amor secreto…. Tampoco es que Edward sea el niño emo sufrido, no, no, no, lo que pasa es que para Emmet él es alguien muy importante y no le importa sacrificar nada siempre y cuando Edward sea feliz… pero en realidad Edward no necesita tanta protección de su amigo, pues al parecer aunque Rose le gusta no es un sentimiento completo. No crean que las plásticas ya desaparecieron de la historia… simplemente que por ahora hay cosas más relevantes que contar… como la aparición de nuestro Edward; aunque fue breve, ya lo introducí a la historia…. Y mañana viene el primer encuentro entre Bella y Edward, no se lo pierdan!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno, mas besos, dejen muxos reviews, Ciao0!!!!!!!!!**

**Lillith cullen**


	7. Eres tú

**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**

**Aki viene, el sexto capítulo de este fic. Gracias a ****scarlett itzabell. Spero q les guste tanto como a mí. De verdad, aunque yo dije que mientras reciba por lo menos un review seguiré escribiendo, también necesito motivación, please, díganme que opinan, que les parece, o quéjense, no se lo que quieran, pero dejen review's, please.**

**Miles de Besos, Lillith Cullen**

_**Eres Tu**_

BellaPOV

Eran las tres de la tarde y me encontraba en el Jardín de Arte, realmente este lugar tenía algo especial, me encantaba pasar el tiempo aquí. Estaba esperando a Emmet para poder irnos a casa; a las seis y media llegarían Rose y Alice para arreglarnos juntas, pues en la noche tendríamos nuestro baile de bienvenida a la facultad. Esta semana había sido muy extraña y con demasiadas emociones distintas en muy poco tiempo. Gané dos amigas maravillosas, un hermano excelente, conocí chicos agradables y a mis tres enemigas mortales para toda la universidad y tal vez después.

Aún estaba impactada por la confesión de Rose y el comportamiento de mi hermano; tal vez él no sea el perfecto caballero pero nunca me imaginé que se comportara así con una chica como ella, algo escondía, eso no era normal. Y bueno, qué decir del shock de tener que bailar, eso sí que era espantoso. No conozco al hermano de Alice, pero estoy segura de que el pobre pensará que es castigo divino el tener que bailar con alguien tan torpe como yo. Abrumada por estos pensamientos decidí que pensar no era la mejor opción, después de todo, ya podría auto torturarme más tarde.

Escuché fuertes pisadas sobre los adoquines, levanté la vista rápidamente creyendo que era mi hermano, pero al hacerlo descubrí que unos intensos ojos azules me miraban intensamente, era James.

-Que hay Bella??.- me saludó.- por qué una chica tan linda se encuentra sola?

-Hola James, estoy esperando a mi hermano.

-Ya lista para la fiesta?

-Eso creo, y tu? Con quién irás?

-Espero que con la chica más hermosa del campus.- me respondió sonriendo.- Si es que acepta venir conmigo, aunque estuve tanto tiempo indeciso de invitarla que tal vez ya tenga pareja.

Dios mío!!! Yo nunca había pensado en eso, genial, ahora sería la torpe sin pareja en el baile, estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí.

-Y tu?.- preguntó James.- Con quién vas a ir?

-La verdad es que ni siquiera lo había pensado.- le dije sonrojada, y es que sólo a mi se me ocurría pensar en ir a una fiesta sola.

-Bella, acabas de hacer mi sueño realidad. Aceptarías ir conmigo al baile???

Qué????? Me invitó a mí? Escuché bien? Creo que sí, pero había algo que no me agradaba. James era un chico lindo, pero algo en él que no me hacía sentir cómoda; haciendo acopio de todo el valor que no tengo le respondí.

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que mi hermano me prometió encontrarme una pareja, por eso no se con quién voy a ir, y no le puedo quedar mal, lo siento James, tal vez para la próxima.

-No importa Bella, no hay problema.- me respondió con voz ¿sombría?.- Aunque no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.- eso último sonó más a amenaza que a broma. Por alguna razón ese chico me ponía nerviosa en un sentido no muy sano, me daba miedo.

James se alejó rápidamente por donde había venido; unos momentos más tarde Em llegó hasta mí casi corriendo.

-Lo siento Bella, tuve una prueba diagnóstico y me entretuve un poco.- dijo él casi sin aliento.

-No hay problema Em.- le di un beso y continué.- pero la próxima vez que quieras hacerme esperar media hora por lo menos avísame, he desperdiciado treinta minutos de mi valiosa juventud por estar esperándote!!!!

-No exageres Bells.- me respondió sonriendo.- Ahora iremos a recuperar un poco de tu valiosa juventud.

-Ha sí?, que haremos?

-Iremos de compras, no tengo nada que ponerme y necesito que mi hermanita me ayude a elegir algo.

Demonios!!! Yo tampoco tenía nada decente que ponerme. No es que me entusiasmara la idea de ir de compras, pero tampoco quería desentonar con mis amigas, que eran algo así como la Glam-Bomb. Caminamos al estacionamiento y abordamos el enorme Sahara de Emmet. Nos costó mucho salir de la escuela, pues había enormes aglomeraciones de autos en cada cruce; mi hermano iba visiblemente neurótico, le gustaba la velocidad e íbamos por mucho a 10km/hra.

Después de una completa sinfonía de claxons sonando por todas partes salimos al Boulevard Universitario y nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

Luego de visitar muchas tiendas dimos con un establecimiento más a fin con lo que buscábamos. Encontramos el atuendo perfecto para Em, una camisa de lino blanca fresca y de manga larga, unos jeans artísticamente desgarrados, un saco ligero y en color Beige una bufanda delgada color marfil y finalmente unas lindas botas color caramelo claro con cinturón a juego. Realmente mi hermanito se veía guapísimo. Después de dar muchas vueltas en la misma tienda no encontraba nada que me convenciera.

Emmet fue hacia la caja y se dispuso a pagar; mientras la encargada preparaba su cuenta él me llamó con uno de sus ya típicos gritos.

-Que pasa Emmet?

-Mira.- me dijo señalando la portada de un catálogo que estaba sobre el mostrador.- esto es perfecto para ti.

-Em, no creo que sea mi estilo.- le dije dudosa al ver el conjunto de la modelo.- además tampoco creo que tenga suficientes curvas para rellenar eso.

-Vamos Bells, sólo pruébatelo y si no te gusta buscamos otro.- me dijo él con esa voz a la que es imposible negarse.

-Señorita, necesito este atuendo en talla siete.- le dijo a la chica, y volteándose hacia mí continuó.- no te sorprendas, es solo que he salido de compras con chicas demasiadas veces como para no conocer las tallas.

La encargada nos guió al probador y Emmet se sentó en un sillón a esperarme.

Mientras me vestía me convencía más de que aquel no era mi estilo, la ropa era linda, pero probablemente yo le quitaría el encanto. Salí del probador y mi hermano me recorrió con una mirada evaluadora.

-Perfecto, Bells, te vez preciosa.

Después de no se cuantos chantajes sentimentales accedí a llevar la ropa que Em me había propuesto; llegamos a casa a eso de las seis, me dí una ducha y esperé con ansias a que llegaran mis nuevas amigas. Sonó mi teléfono celular, ¿quién podría llamarme a estas horas? Contesté y la voz al otro lado de la línea me sobresaltó.

-Mike???

Alice POV

-Que no piensas darle un abrazo a tu hermano?

Al verlo de pie ahí casi me da un infarto, sólo ahora me daba plena cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. Sin poder contenerme corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Fue gracioso porque en seguida sentí las miradas de envidia asesinas de las demás chicas sobre mí; y es lógico, mi hermano es guapísimo.

Ese día no había llevado mi auto, pues Rose se había ofrecido a traerme a la escuela y regresarme a casa, pero por cosas de porristas ella se rezagó; no habría ningún problema si decidía ir con mi hermano a casa, así que le escribí rápidamente un mensaje a mi amiga para avisarle y subí al flamante Volvo plateado de Edward.

-De verdad te extrañé mucho enana.- me dijo sonriente.- no sabes lo horrible que es no tener a nadie a quién molestar.

-Lo mismo digo "Eddy-dy-dy-dy".- le dije con sorna, recordando lo mucho que odia ser llamado así.

-Pequeño pixie del mal.- me respondió y yo le saqué la lengua. Con él era tan fácil ser una niña.

-Y bien? Con quién irás al baile?.- me preguntó.- Ya te invitó alguien, o quieres que obligue a Jazz a que valla contigo?

-Edward.- maldito hermano!!! Pero claro, yo tengo la culpa por ser sincera con él.- no empieces con eso, sabes que a pesar de los años el ni siquiera nota mi existencia.

-Ya Alice, era sólo una broma.- me respondió él arrepentido al ver que de verdad me dolía el tema.- entonces? Quién será el afortunado en ir con mi hermana consentida al baile?

-Soy tu única hermana.- le respondí dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.- Y nadie, no iré con nadie, me divertiré con mi hermano, con mis amigas y seré feliz.

-Valla, el monstruo maduró.- dijo él alzando una ceja.- Bueno, y qué novedades me tienes en cuanto a la universidad?

-Conocí a una chica nueva, se llama Bella y es hermana de Emmet…

-Qué? Y de dónde sacó Emmet una hermana?

-Espera, ahora te cuento, ves por qué uno no debe ausentarse tanto tiempo de sus amigos???? La madre de Emmet estuvo casada antes de que se casara con su padre, y tuvo una hija con su anterior marido. Ahora que Billy murió ellos se re enamoraron y decidieron comenzar de nuevo; el sábado antes de entrar a clases Bella y su padre llegaron a vivir a Seattle, y no sabes, son una familia preciosa, y Em adora tanto a Bella como ella a él.

-Valla, eso sí que es noticia, qué más me cuentas?

-Me quedé atrapada con Bella en un baño por dos horas, ahí nos conocimos.

-Qué?.- dijo Edward en medio de fuertes carcajadas.- solo a ti podría pasarte algo así; me imagino que entonces esta chica, Bella, tiene mucho en común contigo, no?

-No realmente, ella estudia literatura, es muy bonita, dulce y tierna, pero también sarcástica y definitivamente sabe cómo defenderse. Ves? Nuestras diferencias nos complementan perfectamente.- finalicé con una sonrisa.

-Suena… interesante.- respondió mi hermano.- Y a qué taller me inscribiste, duende?

-Mmmm.- tema peligroso, decidí desviar la atención.- no estás emocionado por ver a Rose de nuevo?

-Rose.- la sonrisa de su rostro vaciló un poco, y luego se convirtió en una mueca de confusión.- la verdad es que creo que el tiempo me hizo reflexionar, no se qué es realmente lo que siento por ella.

Mi hermano siempre había sido acosado por las chicas, infinidad de ellas habían pasado por sus manos, aunque nadie lo sabía, sólo yo, pues éramos mutuos confidentes; después el comenzó a creer que estaba enamorado de Rosalie, y digo que a creer porque el amor no se da de la noche a la mañana. El se confundió al encontrar una chica que llamara su atención, pero creo saber que no es la indicada para él. Mi hermano solo está encaprichado con ella.

-Ya no sé que pasa.- continuó él.- creo que con el tiempo podemos llegar a tener algo…

-Pero no la amas.- era una afirmación.- Edward, por qué no pones tus ojos en otra chica?

-Porque sólo conozco otra niña que podría valer la pena, y no quiero cometer incesto.- dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-Edward!!!.- dije riéndome de su respuesta.- de verdad, no te cierres, después de todo hay muchos peces en el mar, no? Que tal si un día chocas con una chica accidentalmente y cuando la ves a los ojos tu corazón salta y sabes que es el amor de tu vida?

-Monstruito, alguien ha estado abusando de las novelas románticas de nuevo, eso solo pasa en pequeñas mentes retorcidas como la tuya, jamás en la realidad.- me dijo riéndose.- bueno, pero no me desvíes el tema, en qué taller me inscribiste?

-Mmmmm.- la hora de la verdad había llegado.- En una clase que seguro te encantará, se te da muy bien, no es tan malo como podría parecer.- me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.- Te metí en Baile, ya????

- Mary Alice Cullen… Que hiciste qué????

Bella POV

Después de la llamada de Mike me sentía realmente feliz, es cierto que durante todo el instituto él estuvo un tanto obsesionado conmigo, pero la verdad me alegraría ver por lo menos un rostro conocido en medio de tantos cambios. Habíamos quedado en que él sería mi pareja para el baile.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta y apresuradamente bajé a abrir. En el umbral ya estaban Alice y Rose con unas enormes maletas en sus manos, pues se quedarían a pasar la noche conmigo. Subimos a mi recamara y Alice instaló todo un salón de belleza en ella, nunca me han llamado la atención esas cosas, supongo que esto por tener solo amigos y nunca amigas, pero ese día me sentía completamente emocionada.

-Bella, ya tienes definido qué es lo que usarás en el baile?.- preguntó Rose.- Yo aún estoy un poco indecisa.

-Sí, ya lo tengo, aunque no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor.- saqué la ropa del closet y la tendí en la cama.- ¿Qué opinan?

Al siguiente segundo ya tenía a Alice abalanzada sobre la cama y me miraba con los mismos ojos que una niña a su Barbie nueva. Era aterrador.

-Es perfecto Bella!!!!.- gritó Alice.- seguramente te quedará precioso, es una suerte que encontraras algo tan lindo.

-Si Bella, de verdad tienes un gusto excelente.

-De hecho, Rose, yo no lo escogí, fue Emmet.

La cara de Rose cayó hasta el suelo, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Pasamos la tarde arreglándonos, Alice se veía preciosa con su elegante vestido dorado, corto, era de gasas y ceñido al cuerpo en la parte de arriba y vaporoso en la falda, así sí que parecía hada, y Rose, bueno, ella era una visión, se había decidido por un vestido halter verde obscuro, corto y con una caída que acentuaba aún más sus ya prominentes curvas; de mí solamente puedo decir que no me veía tan mal. Por fin estábamos listas, ahora sólo teníamos que esperar a que pasaran por nosotros. El hermano de Alice pasaría por ella, Mike por mí, Jasper por Rose…. Y Emmet se iría con ellos; eso iba a ser peligroso…. Para el pobre de Jazz.

-Alice, deja ya de dar vueltas, le vas a hacer un agujero al piso.- dijo Rosalie visiblemente irritada por el constante movimiento de nuestra pequeña amiga.

-Pero Rose, estoy nerviosa, y además no puedo sentarme.- y añadió con tono de obviedad.- no queremos que se arrugue mi vestido, verdad?

-Rose tiene razón, tercié.- si no quieres sentarte no lo hagas, pero si sigues moviéndote acabarás sudando y con todo el maquillaje corrido.

Una vez que lancé mi profecía Alice se quedó completamente quieta. Sonó el timbre de mi casa por primera vez en la noche, Rose y Em salieron hacia el auto de Jasper fingiéndose total indiferencia. Alice había continuado con sus movimientos obsesivo-compulsivos, solo que ahora jugaba a abrir y cerrar una botella de agua mineral. Instantes después sonó de nuevo el timbre, en el preciso momento en el que la duendecilla abría la botella, se sobresaltó y el agua mineral salió directamente disparada a su pequeño rostro.

-No!!!!! Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.- dijo ella casi a punto de llorar.- Bella, por favor, ve con mi hermano y entretenlo un poco, mientras intentaré maquillarme de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Alice, el tiempo que sea necesario.- le dije para consolarla.- aunque no necesitas maquillaje, al natural ya eres muy bonita.

Ella me sonrió y después entró al baño. Yo salí de mi recamara y comencé a bajar las escaleras con tanto cuidado que ni siquiera hacía ruido, fuera yo a matarme antes de llegar a la sala. Iba por media escalera cuando vi al ser más perfecto y hermoso del mundo, y probablemente de toda la creación, el cabello cobrizo caía sobre su rostro de alabastro en delicadas líneas de fuego, sus facciones eran lo más bello que había visto, sus cejas enmarcaban unos ojos divinos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, su nariz recta y estilizada, el mentón fuerte, la mandíbula cuadrada, tan varonil y al mismo tiempo tan infantil. Para mí nunca fue más humano que un ángel bíblico. Bueno, pues este modelo de belleza absoluta estaba sentado en mi sala, evidentemente la chica de la limpieza le había abierto la puerta, continué bajando sin prestar atención, pues no lograba despegar mi vista de él, ya sólo me faltaban tres escalones cuando mi pies decidieron intentar un nuevo Bellicidio, me tropecé e instintivamente lancé un grito de angustia, cerré mis ojos al notar como el piso se acercaba cada vez más a mi, espere mi golpe…. Y seguí esperando, pero éste jamás llego. Como si fuese un súper héroe o algo así la visión celestial me había atrapado entre sus brazos de forma prodigiosamente rápida. Por un segundo me perdí en sus profundos ojos verdes y me permití embriagarme en el dulce aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo. Mi corazón latía como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho, sonoramente, como si quisiera decir "Mírame, siénteme, aquí estoy".

Tania POV

La luz fluorescente del baño le daba un tono muy pálido a mi piel, Tenía la frente perlada de sudor frío. La belleza duele. La belleza es algo que solo los fuertes buscan. En las vacaciones había disminuido cinco kilos, y en esta semana uno y medio; me encontraba observando mi reflejo en el enorme espejo de mi habitación y por alguna razón intenté recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que comí hasta quedar satisfecha. Ya estaba arreglada para el baile, iría con el idiota de Tyler, mi vestido negro con detalles en magenta me otorgaban una imagen regia, reflejaba mi fortaleza. El timbre de mi departamento comenzó a sonar insistentemente, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso, y noté que algo había caído de mi mesa de noche, un retrato de mis padres, no pude evitar una lágrima silenciosa. No ocurre nada, todo está bien, mi vida es perfecta, soy maravillosa y todo el mundo me ama. No ocurre nada, todo es perfecto. Compuse mi mejor sonrisa y abrí la puerta.

-Tanya!, te vez preciosa.- dijo Tyler en cuanto me vio.- Y por qué estamos tan felices, eh?.- mi sonrisa, por falsa que sea, siempre funciona.

Edward POV

-Mary Alice Cullen, que tu hiciste qué?

-Lo siento Edward, intenté cambiarlo, de verdad, me pasé la semana de oficina en oficina y nada!!!

Por algún motivo, al escuchar la voz apenada de mi hermana ya no me apetecía gritarle, después de todo ella es mi única y verdadera debilidad.

-Bien, hay algo más que debas decirme?.- la miré de reojo y ví que estaba haciendo uno de sus pucheros de bebé inconscientemente; Demonios, debe ser peor de lo que creí.- y bien?

-Bueno, debías escoger una pareja fija para esa clase…

-Tu a qué taller entraste?.- esto comenzaba a parecerme extraño.

-A baile…. Igual que tú.

-Perfecto, entonces no habrá problema, serás mi pareja y asunto arreglado, no estoy dispuesto a salir violado de cada clase.- valla, creí que podría ser peor.

-Yo ya tengo pareja.- dijo Alie como si dudara en continuar.- Es Jasper.

Que sorpresa!!! Por fin se había podido acercar a Jazz, y ahora hasta pareja de baile son; uno se va por algunas semanas y cuando regresa todo ha cambiado. Desde que llegamos a vivir a Seattle Alie quedó completamente enamorada de Jazz, pero él parecía no tomarla en cuenta, cuando mucho la saludaba y hasta ahí. No es que le cayera mal, pero le parecía tan inmadura, tan infantil, que llegaba a desesperarlo, pero aún así, yo creo que si se dan una oportunidad serán una pareja perfecta.

-Y él aún no lo sabe.- completó mi hermana con la voz disminuida.

-Cómo que no lo sabe?! entonces cómo es que va a ser tu pareja?

-Rose lo señaló como mi pareja, yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Eso sí que es extraño, qué clase de hermana le impone una pareja a su gemelo? Sin pensar en lo que él quiere y en lo incómodo que debe sentirse.

-Definitivamente lo hace una hermana que quiere que su hermano abra los ojos a lo que tiene frente a él.- ella sonrió satisfecha.- Por eso es que tu ya tienes a la pareja perfecta, la hermana de Emmet, Bella.

-Y qué tan buena es para bailar?

-Mmmmm.- ese gesto de duda otra vez, Alie intentaba esconder algo.- Lo sabrás en cuanto la veas.

Por fin habíamos llegado a casa, después de tanto tiempo lejos ya extrañaba el aroma de mi casa, como a frutos rojos, a vino tinto. Mis tíos tenían toda una colección de él en un sótano bajo la casa.

Alice me llevó directo a mi habitación, abrió el closet a la velocidad de la luz y tendió un monton de ropa en la cama.

-Pasarás por mí en la casa de Emmet a las diez en punto, esta es la ropa que usarás hoy, la seleccioné para que fuera con tu estilo, elegante pero casual, renové tu perfume, pues el anterior ya estaba terminándose, te dejé el nudo de la corbata hecho, no lo ajustes bien, el chiste es que quede flojo, y por el amor de Dios ¡péinate! , les avisé a Emmet y a Jasper que regresarías hoy, por lo que no deben tardar en venir; voy a ver que cocino, descansa un rato y cuando hayan llegado los chicos bajan para la comida.

Cómo podía hablar tanto y sin respirar??? D verdad tenía a la mejor hermana del mundo, cuidaba cada detalle a la perfección. Me acerqué a ella y la levanté en un abrazo, ella comenzó a reir e intentó apartarme. La coloqué en el suelo de nuevo y nos quedamos en silencio, silencio que fue roto por el potente motor de un auto, indudablemente el Jeep de Em.

Diez segundos después Alie ya había emprendido su huída y Jazz y Em entraban a mi habitación.

-Edward, hermano!!!!.- me saludó Emmet con un enorme abrazo estrangulador.- que alegría tenerte aquí de nuevo!!!

-Ya nos hacía falta el gruñón del grupo.- dijo Jazz al tiempo que me palmeaba la espalda.

-Yo también los extrañé mucho.

Pasamos cerca de una hora poniéndonos al tanto de todas las nuevas, tal como el la preparatoria planeábamos quedarnos con los puestos centrales del equipo de fut bol, estuvimos discutiendo sobre las materias y los horarios, aunque obviamente ninguno de ellos coincidía conmigo, pues yo estudiaría Composición e Interpretación Musical. Em estaba más que eufórico con su nueva hermana, pobre chica, un hermano como ese debía ser difícil de soportar. Jazz por su parte no paraba de observar la ventana, la puerta, el jardín, y cada parte de la casa que se pudiera ver desde mi pieza, algo buscaba, y creo que ese algo tiene forma de duende.

Mi puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Alice en pijama, se sonrojó violentamente y se escondió tras la puerta.

-Chicos, ya pueden bajar, la comida está lista.- dijo ella saliendo rápidamente.

-Bien, chicos, ya escucharon, a comer!!!.- dijo Jazz con un entusiasmo que jamás le había visto.

Nos sentamos los cuatro a la mesa, comimos, comimos, y comimos, y quedamos completamente satisfechos, Alice se había lucido, todo estaba absolutamente delicioso. Después de platicar un rato echamos suertes para ver a quién le tocarían los platos, y nos tocaron a Em y a mí. Cuando acabamos nos dirigimos a mi habitación de nuevo, pero Jasper ya se había ido y no había rastros de Alice por ningún lado.

-Emmet, he estado pensando.- le dije a mi amigo mientras nos tirábamos sobre la mulida alfombra.

-Eso es nuevo.- me respondió el riendo. L golpeé en el brazo y continué.

-Sobre Rose, no se qué es lo que siento por ella, de alguna forma creo que por mucho que lo intente no voy a llegar a nada con ella. Es extraño, pero se que no es la persona que yo necesito, es una niña hermosa, inteligente, maravillosa, pero no es la chica indicada para mí. Probablemente estoy destinado a estar solo.

-No digas eso Eddy.- me dijo Emmet.- tal vez ella no sea la correcta, pero debe haber en el mundo alguien para ti, estoy seguro de que la encontrarás, y en cuanto la veas lo sabrás. No te desesperes, tu momento no ha llegado aún, pero en cuanto llegue me sentiré feliz por ti y te apoyaré en lo que haga falta.

-Gracias hermano, no sabes lo importante que es para mí poder contar contigo. Ahora ya es oficial, no intentaré nada con Rosalie Hale.

-Ya que estamos sincerándonos…- me dijo él ¿nervioso?.- quiero confesarte algo, pero por favor no te molestes conmigo, aclaro que lo hice por tu propio bien.

Esto era extraño, qué cosa podría confesarme él para que yo me enojara?

-El verano pasado, cuando me contaste que querías intentar algo con Rose, yo me quité del medio para dejarte el camino libre. Yo estoy enamorado de ella, pero no quise interferir, no quise quitarte la oportunidad.- dijo él obviamente conmocionado.- No te considero débil ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que nunca te habías interesado en nadie y no quise ser yo contra el que compitieras, lo siento hermano.

Todos mis pensamientos salieron de mi mente mientras procesaba lo que Emmet me decía. Cómo pudo pensar que me molestaría? Ese sacrificio, aunque innecesario, era algo realmente valioso para mí, de verdad me tenía tanto cariño como para dejar de lado sus deseos. Emmet era un auténtico amigo, más que eso, un verdadero hermano. De haberlo sabido no hubiese insistido con Rose, por lo visto ella lo era todo para él, y para mí solo era mi peor-es-nada.

-Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer algo así?.- le dije y el me miró asustado.- Es algo completamente innecesario!!! No es preciso que sacrifiques lo que quieres por dármelo a mí, y menos algo tan importante. De verdad te lo agradezco, pero jamás vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿estamos?

-Si Edward.- me respondió sonriendo.- lo siento, pero creo que alcancé niveles de estupidez insospechados para el hombre.

-Si que lo hiciste. Ahora, quién quiere una sesión de entrenamiento relajante?

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entrenando un poco, dieron las ocho de la noche y Em se fue a su casa, yo subí a mi recamara a darme una ducha, salí y observé detenidamente el conjunto que Alie había seleccionado para mí, hay que reconocer que tiene un gusto excelente. Había unos Jeans obscuros, una camisa negra con finísimas líneas plateadas, un saco negro y largo de cuello austriaco, la famosa corbata- ya anudada- que iba del negro carbón al gris plata, zapatos de vestir y una bufanda ligera color gris.

Salí y abordé mi auto consentido, el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, mi Aston Martin V12 Vanquish negro, de verdad lo amaba. Conduje hasta la casa de Emmet y me estacioné frente al porche. En cuanto toqué el timbre escuché un grito inconfundible, ahora que habría pasado con Alice? Y lo más importante, cómo algo tan pequeño podía gritar tan fuerte?!. Una chica me abrió la puerta, me pasó a la sala y me dijo que esperara a las señoritas. Estaba muy entretenido pensando en lo afortunado que era por tener a los dos mejores amigos que pude haber deseado. Ya llevaba algunos minutos sentado en el sillón cuando escuché el ruido de un tacón en las escaleras, ví a una chica a punto de caer, me levanté lo más rápido que pude y la atrapé justo antes de que cayera hasta el piso. La miré a la cara para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, y algo extraño pasó. Sus ojos eran como el chocolate, marrones, cálidos y dulces, tenía una expresión de ternura, tal como una niña pequeña, su piel era tan blanca como la leche y suave como la seda, cada parte de su cara era perfecta, y sus largos rizos acariciaban mis manos por detrás de su espalda. Me dije a mí mismo "Ella es la indicada".

_**Y bien? Que les pareció? Por fin se encuentran Edward y Bella, y fue una escena que disfruté mucho escribiendo. Ahora nos damos una idea de lo loca y enferma que está Tanya y del lazo amistoso que comparten los chicos. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta mañana!!!!!!!!**_

_**Avec amour, Lillith Cullen**_

_**Pd.- Si quieren que Edward las lleve al baile, dejen un review y yo le aviso.**_


	8. Fiesta de bienvenida, Dance, Dance!

**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**

**Ya está aquí!!!!! El sexto capítulo de este fic…. De verdad me alegraron la vida con sus reviews, parece ser que el capítulo anterior les gustó mucho, y espero que este también.**

**Mil gracias a:**

**Adela**

**Scarlett Itzabell**

**Camille.15**

**BC **

**Liiliaan de Maseen Culleen**

**Por dedicarle un momento a esta historia.**

**Disfrútenlo, miles de besos,**

**Lillith Cullen **

**Fiesta de Bienvenida, Dance, Dance, Dance!!!**

Jasper POV

No llevábamos ni cinco minutos en el auto y Rose no dejaba de discutir con Emmet, aunque era algo común entre ellos, simplemente yo no estaba de humor para soportarlos, no esa noche cuando tenía tanto que pensar.

-Podrían callarse de una ves?.- les dije un poco irritado.

-Pero yo no empecé, fue ella.- dijo Emmet como si yo no hubiera escuchado su nuevo chiste sobre rubias.

-Simplemente ya no le digas nada a Rose.- ella puso una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.- Y tu Rose, no vallas molestando a Em.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero en cuanto me vió a los ojos supo que no era buena idea y se quedó en silencio. Al parecer respeta los ocho minutos por los que yo soy mayor que ella.

Lo cierto es que me sentía un poco perturbado; por la tarde, luego de comer en casa de Edward, me había quedado a solas con Alice, y me sentí un completo estúpido al darme cuenta de que en todos estos años no le había hablado nunca para iniciar una conversación. Recogíamos la mesa en silencio, y yo no podía poner atención más que a sus piernas perfectas y a su mirada dulce; y no era para menos, estaba en un revelador pijama morado de short y blusa ligera, y aunque se veía muy inocente eso aumentaba la tentación. Finalmente me decidí a hablarle, era ahora o nunca.

-Alice.- dije con voz débil, cómo lograba ponerme de los nervios?

-Si?.- ella me miró con esos enormes y tiernos ojos verdes.

-Irás al baile con Edward, cierto?

-Sí, con él y con mis amigas.- su sonrisa era tan irresistible.- tú con quién irás?

-Con Rose, pues no creo que nadie hubiese aceptado ir conmigo.- le respondí para tantear el terreno.

-Por qué lo dices?.- se sonrojó adorablemente y bajó la mirada.- Si tu me hubieras invitado habría aceptado en seguida.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, si tenía la más mínima esperanza con ella la aprovecharía; al diablo con eso de la soltería, si no entraba a escena ahora quizás después sería muy tarde, y siendo ella tan bella pretendientes no le faltarían.

-Bueno, como ya tienes pareja y yo también, creo que ya no puedo invitarte, sería inapropiado.- ella soltó una de sus risas cantarinas.- Así que creo que lo más que puedo pedirte es que me concedas por lo menos una pieza, ¿aceptas?

Ella mordió su labio inferior como si lo estuviera pensando, me dio pánico por un segundo al sopesar la posibilidad de un rechazo, pero cuando iba a entrar en mi crisis mental ella sonrió.

-Claro que acepto, después de todo sería bueno comenzar a practicar.

-Practicar?.- no entendí a que se refería con eso, ella simplemente miraba el piso como si estuviera arrepentida de sus palabras.- no te entiendo.

-Rose no te lo ha dicho, cierto? Ella me puso como tu pareja para la clase de baile.

Tendría que construirle un altar a mi hermana, no, mejor un monumento, de verdad eso era lo mejor que podría haberme pasado; ahora podría estar cerca de ella y conocerla como no lo he hecho nunca. Me sentía feliz, esperanzado.

-Bien, pues entonces, como debemos practicar no será solo una pieza hoy.- la miré sonriendo.- serán más, estas dispuesta a sacrificarte?

-Supongo que sí.- respondió ella y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.- ahora debo irme, te quedas en tu casa, nos vemos más tarde.

La vi subir las escaleras con tanta gracia como el humo al moverse. Todo esto era extraño, pero ya no había dudas, me ganaría su corazón y sería su fiel caballero siempre. Vi mi reflejo en el pulido ébano de la mesa y me devolvió una sonrisa boba, algo me estaba afectando. Recordé que debía acompañar a Rose a hacer algunas compras y salí rápidamente de la casa, embriagado aún en el perfume floral que exhalaba el cabello de mi Alice.

El silencio me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, era extraño después de soportar los ataques mutuos de mi hermana y Emmet; vi por el retrovisor y cada uno esta mirando por su ventana correspondiente con expresión autista. Era obvio que meditaban sobre algo importante, y aunque creía saber de qué trataba todo aquello lo mejor era no interrumpir y disfrutar de la aparente calma.

Rosalie POV

Después de los insultos, los chistes, e incluso los golpes, creo haber visto en el rostro de Emmet algo parecido al dolor; fue fugaz pero tengo la certeza de que estuvo ahí. El silencio fue inevitable, aunque lo nuestro era una relación de desagrado, para mí no lo era, y por mucho que me doliera no podía dejar de quererlo, de añorar los momentos juntos que alguna vez alegraron mis días. Jasper al parecer andaba de viaje por la octava dimensión, parecía ni siquiera notar que estábamos aquí; recargué mi mano al centro del asiento y justo en ese instante casualmente Em se recargó también en el mismo lugar, envolviendo mi mano dentro de la suya; nos detuvimos en ese contacto una fracción de segundo y sentí cómo una corriente eléctrica avanzaba desde ahí e invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo, retiré mi mano y el silencio se quedó impregnado en el ambiente.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en las puertas del salón donde sería el baile, estaba decorado con farolillos de colores e infinidad de flores repartidas en jarrones a lo largo del recinto, lucía perfecto para un cuento de hadas, y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser la princesa esa noche.

Buscamos una mesa para siete personas, pero como no había nos acomodamos en una salita en la parte central del salón; estaba dispuesta a esperar sentada cuando vi una enorme mano frente a mí, Emmet me invitó a bailar, me sorprendió mucho pero jamás lo habría rechazado, tal vez mi deseo se haría realidad después de todo.

Alice POV

A penas entré en el baño me di cuenta de que en realidad el daño a mi maquillaje no era tan grave. Sólo me puse un poco de polvo translúcido, remarqué un poco mi labial y volví a arreglar mis ojos, corregí el delineador y separé mis pestañas. Listo!!! Una preciosa Alice en menos de un minuto. Estaba muy emocionada por mi plática con Jasper después de la hora de la comida, no les había comentado a las chicas porque no quería ilusionarme y después quedar decepcionada. Muy feliz tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación de mi amiga, empecé a bajar las escaleras y lo que vi me dejó en shock.

Bella estaba abrazada del cuello de mi hermano, y Edward la sostenía tiernamente contra su cuerpo, se veían tan lindos, se miraban como si el universo se redujera a ellos dos; y justo cuando esto no podía ser más extraño, mi hermano se acercó lentamente a Bella, y por un segundo que pareció eterno Edward acarició suavemente sus labios contra los de mi amiga.

Edward volteó instintivamente directo hacia mí, y en consecuencia también lo hizo Bella. Edward miró disimuladamente hacia otro lado mientras que Bella alcanzaba el rojo más alto visto en una persona a través de la historia y se deshacía de su abrazo.

Bajé lo que me restaba de la escalera, llegué a la sala y dado que ellos se fingieron indiferencia decidí actuar como si nada hubiera pasado; después de todo podría interrogar a Bella esta misma noche.

-Alice.- me saludó Edward con un movimiento de cabeza.- nos vamos?

-Ho, si, claro Edward, ha por cierto, te presento a mi amiga Bella, la hermana de Em, ya te había hablado de ella.

-Un verdadero placer.- y mi hermano le besó la mano. Es que siempre tenía que ser tan anticuado?

-Igualmente.- respondió Bella sonriendo y de sentí que estaba viviendo alguna escena de Titanic o algo así.

-Bien, Edward, entonces vámonos, Rose, Em y Jazz ya deben haber llegado al salón.

Nos despedimos de Bella y ella se quedó esperando al tal Mike. Mientras avanzábamos por las calles pude ver en el rostro de mi hermano una sonrisa torcida, y eso era algo que sólo ocurría cuando se sentía muy feliz.

-Cuéntamelo todo Eddy.- demandé y su sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande.- y si sigues sonriendo así te va a doler la cara.

-No hay nada que contar Alice, aún.

-Aún? Y entonces ese beso? Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ella se tropezó en las escaleras y yo la detuve para que no cayera. Miré sus ojos y pasó algo extraño, Alice, algo que nunca había sentido, simplemente me dije a mí mismo "Ella es la indicada", y luego la besé, creí que se apartaría, pero no lo hizo. Qué opinas? Qué crees que esté pasando conmigo?

-Estas enamorado!!!!.- ahora Edward me miraba como si estuviera loca.- Y no me veas así, eh!!! Veamos, cuantas veces en tu vida has dicho "ella es la indicada" a otra chica?

-Nunca.

-Cuándo has besado a alguna chica antes de por lo menos haber hablado con ella.

-Alice….

-De a cuerdo, de a cuerdo, a muchas, pero ellas te besan a ti, tú cuando las has besado en esas circunstancias?

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón.- ahora tenía una sonrisa idiota plantada en la cara.

-Desde cuando le besas la mano a una chica cuando saludas?

-Desde hoy, y sólo a ella.

-Y lo más importante, piensas intentar algo con ella?

-Si, pero no se cómo. Alice, ella no es como las demás, puedo sentirlo.

-Bien, pues eso lo discutiremos después porque ahora tengo mucho que ensayar con mi compañero de baile.

Ya habíamos llegado al lugar de la fiesta, lucía encantador; cuando mi hermano cargó mi bolso y me tomó de la mano pude sentir de nuevo el acuchillamiento visual del que era víctima, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, luego de dieciocho años siendo codiciada por poder permanecer al lado del chico más guapo te acostumbras a la atención pública.

Estábamos en el lobby esperando para entregar los boletos cuando, tal como una gran mosca, llegó Tanya acompañada del imbécil de Tyler, ella me miró con odio y al notar de quién estaba acompañada su mirada cambió a envidia. Justo cuando ingresamos a la sala donde estaban los demás llegaron también las otras dos plásticas.

-Quienes son ellas? .- preguntó Edward al notar mi distracción.

-Las plásticas de la universidad, Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que tu mirada asesina va dirigida hacia ellas.

Yo solo reí y preferí no tomarles ni la mínima atención. Me senté entre Edward y Jasper, sorprendentemente Em y Rose estaban en la pista bailando las primeras canciones. Jazz y mi hermano comenzaron a charlar, yo estaba aburriéndome un poco; ni siquiera podía enterarme de qué trataba la conversación pues hablaban en susurros, yo solo veía a mi hermano asentir, sonreír y hablar un poco, el que se estaba llevando la plática era Jazz. Y además se veía tan guapo!!! Excelente gusto para vestir, traía una camisa verde botella con las mangas recogidas hasta el antebrazo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su abdomen duro, sus pectorales bien marcados y una espalda envidiablemente firme, jeans negros y botas del mismo color, se veía sencillo, elegante y muy sexy. El cabello rubio le caía descuidadamente sobre la frente y eso le daba un toque de misterio encantador.

Luego de unos minutos, Jasper se acercó a mí y sin andar con ningún rodeo me invitó a bailar, aguardando mi respuesta con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes, respuesta que por supuesto fue afirmativa.

Edward POV

Me sorprendió mucho lo que me había dicho Jazz, estuvimos hablando sobre Alice y el hecho de que él quisiera intentar algo con ella, me pidió mi opinión y yo no podría estar más contento por mi hermana, era el hombre que ella quería y yo sabía que Jazz jamás le haría daño.

Pasado algún rato llegó mi Bella acompañada de un chico rubio de ojos azules, que a primera impresión me pareció un completo tarado. Hsata entonces noté la delicadeza que tenía al vestir, su elegancia; lucía un vestido azul rey con detalles en plata, cargado de holanes en la parte de abajo que dejaba apreciar sus hermosas piernas, y unas zapatillas de cintas plateadas adornaban sus pequeños pies.

-Hola Edward.- me saludó ella con un beso en la mejilla.- Te presento a Mike Newton, un amigo mío desde la preparatoria.

-Mucho gusto.- así que sólo era su amigo.

Llegó a la mesa una botella de Vodka que había pedido Emmet, nos servimos y comenzamos a charlar. Bella era mejor de lo que había imaginado, era linda, graciosa, divertida y muy tierna; desde nuestro pequeñísimo beso no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, tal vez Alice tenía razón y estaba enamorado, ironías de la vida, yo que no creía en el amor a primera vista. La salita en donde nos encontrábamos se fue llenando de más gente, una chica llamada Ángela y sus amigas, y más personas que no conocíamos. Alice y Jazz se desplazaban por la pista envueltos en su burbuja personal mientras que Emmet bailaba muy arrítmicamente y Rose lo miraba divertida imitando sus torpes pasos. Ya íbamos por el tercer vaso de vodka con jugo de uva cuando noté que Bella observaba fijamente el extremo opuesto de la sala como si estuviera muy molesta. Volví la mirada hacia ese punto y descubrí a las plásticas, como las había llamado Alice. Me levanté a saludar a algunos amigos y cuando venía de regreso a la mesa me abordó una de ellas.

-Hola, nos conocemos de algún lugar?.- me preguntó ella con una voz que pretendía sonar seductora.

-Afortunadamente no.- no suelo ser patán, pero esta chica verdaderamente me causaba repulsión.

-Soy Tanya, y tu?

-Gracias a Dios yo no.- sonreí sarcásticamente.

-Mmm, cuál es tu nombre?.- esta chica no se rendía nunca?

-Edward Cullen.

-No te gustaría sentarte con nosotras?.- dijo señalando una mesa en la que se encontraban otros dos clones de ella y los chicos más estúpidos del mundo.

-No gracias, vengo con mis amigos.

Caminé a mi mesa y Tanya me siguió, pero lo sorprendente fue que se sentó justo al lado del tal Mike como si nos conociera. Saludó a Bella con la mano y a Mike le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico miró desesperado a Bella, y yo habría hecho lo mismo al sentirme infectado por esos labios artificiales. Bella se levantó y jaló a Mike de la mano, se fueron a bailar; o por lo menos eso parecía, Bella a pesar de ser perfecta parecía no poder bailar bien. Simplemente cosa del guía, en cuanto bailara conmigo sería tan graciosa como un cisne.

-Y eres nuevo por aquí?.- me preguntó Tanya.

-Si esta es la bienvenida de la universidad creo que es obvio que soy nuevo, no?

-Hay, sí, que tonta, verdad?.- respondió con una risita, valla, hasta que estábamos de -acuerdo en algo.

-Te diré….

-Quieres bailar?.- con ella claro que no.

-Yo no bailo.

Para mi alivio, llegaron Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Mike y mi Bella a la mesa y me salvaron de esta infructuosa platica. Alice y Bella fueron al baño cuando notaron la presencia no deseada de la plástica mayor; al parecer Em tenía muy entretenida a Rose con algún chiste puesto que ella no paraba de reír. Qué tediosa me estaba resultando esta noche.

Me serví más vodka, pero ya se había terminado el jugo de uva, y noté que la botella estaba mucho más vacía que la última vez. Miré a Mike, sostenía el vaso casi lleno de vodka solo, lo apuró en un único trago y quedó instantáneamente ebrio. Tanya lo tenía abrazado y momentos después estaba en una traqueotomía, eso no era un beso, más bien parecía limpieza bucal.

Justo Alice y Bella venían llegando a la sala, Bella se quedó pasmada con la escena, por un momento creí que tal vez Mike era su prospecto, pero después ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tal vez deberíamos cooperar para pagarles un hotel.- dijo observándolos malvadamente.- de lo contrario ni con años de terapia podré olvidarlo si se les ocurre llegar más lejos.

-No merecen tanta benevolencia.- le respondí.- que te parece si utilizamos el factor distracción? yo tampoco quiero quedar con secuelas psicológicas de por vida.

-Ha, si? Y qué propones?

-Me concedes esta pieza.- le tendí mi mano y ella me miró indecisa.

-Te advierto que probablemente quedarás lisiado para siempre, bailar no es uno de mis talentos.

-No te preocupes, todo depende de quién te guía, confía en mí.

Tal como lo había predicho, Bella en mis brazos bailaba y se movía como el viento; estaba muy nerviosa, pero después de dos tragos más de vodka sus nervios se evaporaron y pude deleitarme con sus sonrisas y su mirada tierna.

Cada tanto tenía la mala suerte de voltear a ver ese sillón y me encontraba con el par de sanguijuelas, pero pese a todo pasé la noche bailando con Bella. Dieron las dos de la mañana demasiado rápido a mi parecer. Recogimos los abrigos de las chicas y abordamos los autos. Pasamos a dejar a las chicas en casa de Emmet, estacioné el auto por fin en mi casa y subí totalmente exhausto hasta mi recamara, apenas pegué la cabeza en la almohada y me sumí en un mundo de sueños plagado de Bellas.

Rosalie POV

Eran ya las tres y media de la mañana, pero estábamos tan eufóricas que no teníamos sueño. Ya estábamos listas para dormir, tiradas en la alfombra de Bella cubiertas por las mantas. Alice se sentó en medio de nosotras y puso su cara de inquisidora, ahora sabríamos la verdad de todas.

-Bella, explícame qué fue eso que te vi haciendo con mi hermano en la sala?.- preguntó Alice cerrando los ojos hasta que fueron sólo dos pequeñas rendijas.

-Alice, yo…- Bella estaba muy nerviosa, qué cosa indecente estaría haciendo con Edward? Seguro nada, esto debía ser sobreactuación de Alice.

-Bella!!! Nunca lo creí de ti!!!.- dije solo para ponerla más nerviosa.

-Esta bien, esta bien; me tropecé en las escaleras, él me atrapó y luego me dio un besito, ya?

Wow, eso era raro, Edward besando a una chica y no ella a él????

-Y bien?.- insistió Alice, Bella la miró con cara de confusión total. Mi pequeña amiga rodó los ojos y continuó.- Qué sentiste? Qué sientes por mi hermano?

-Yo, pues… Yo… tu hermano me cae muy bien, es lindo…

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo.- le dije a las dos.- Te gusta Edward, si o no.

-Si.

-Algo más profundo?

-No, ni siquiera lo conozco.

-En un futuro?

-Puede ser.

Me sentí en un interrogatorio policiaco, fue genial. Alice y Bella me miraban fijamente y las tres estallamos en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ahora Rose, si ya saben de mí, también debemos saber de ella.- Rayos!!! Bella intentaba desviar la atención hacia mí.

-Sí Rose, dinos por qué estabas bailando con Emmet? Creí haberte escuchado decir que ni te importa ni te afecta.

-Alice.- ahora era yo la que experimentaba con toda la gama de rojos habidos y por haber.- no hay mucho que decir.

-Pues lo poco que sea, queremos escucharlo, después de todo, me interesa lo que pase con mi hermanito.

-Cuando íbamos en el auto de camino a la fiesta Emmet y yo nos tomamos de la mano accidentalmente, de hecho me pareció ver un poco de dolor en sus ojos. Rápidamente nos retiramos es uno del otro y el resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio. Llegamos al salón y nos instalamos, la verdad es que me sentía un poco tentada a hablarle, pero no lo haría; y de pronto ví su enorme mano frente a mi, ¡me invitó a bailar! Y yo, acepté.- usualmente no admitía mis sentimientos con tanta facilidad, pero esto era algo que quería publicar al mundo entero.- Bailamos toda la noche, me entretuvo con relatos divertidísimos; creo que nunca había reído tanto en un solo rato.

-Y entonces?.- Bella me miraba expectante.

-Cuésteme lo que me cueste, Emmet será mío.

De nuevo todas rompimos a reír, me abrazaron solidariamente hasta que nos repusimos. Bella y yo nos miramos maliciosamente, y después la tortura de Alice dio inicio.

-Rose, recuérdame quién estaba bailando como princesa de cuento con su príncipe verde?.- Bella y sus analogías tan originales.

-Si no mal recuerdo era el mismo duendecillo que tenemos frente a nosotros.

-Suéltalo Alice, Rose y yo tenemos derecho a saber.

-Muy bien.- dijo ella con expresión soñadora.- Todo empezó en la tarde cuando los chicos comieron con nosotros, me quedé a solas con Jazz y quedamos de bailar por lo menos una pieza en la fiesta.

-Wow.- exclamó Bella y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo, Wow! Mi hermano por fin se había acercado a ella, ahora entiendo por qué me pidió ayuda para elegir su ropa siendo que es algo que no suele interesarle mucho.

-Y luego?.- estaba ansiosa por saber más.

-Eso es todo, bailamos toda la noche, se portó muy lindo conmigo, fue maravillosos.- Alice seguía con su expresión de niña autista y Bella le lanzó una almohada.

Iniciamos una batalla campal todas contra todas, pasado algún rato caímos muertas entre las mantas, estábamos agotadas pero indudablemente felices.

**Ahora sí, díganme, qué les pareció la fiesta???? Es una parte crucial de esta historia, pues se va viendo hacia dónde va encaminada la trayectoria de cada uno. Pero no crean que todo será tan fácil, Rose y Emmet apenas están limando asperezas, Jasper está redescubriendo a nuestra Alice y Edward y Bella tienen caracteres muy fuertes, por lo que no será tan sencillo que inicien una relación. Ya vimos que nuestro Eddy se ha pasado la vida acosado por las chicas, por lo cual puede darse el lujo de ser medio patán en algunas ocasiones, y es que pintar a un Edward tan caballeroso le quita el encanto y la intensidad.**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews para cualquier duda, aclaración, reclamo, crítica o reconocimiento.**

**Mil besos,**

**Avec amour Lillith Cullen**

**Pd.- Si quieren encontrar al príncipe verde y bailar con él toda la noche, dejen un review para hacer cita.**


	9. Confusiones

**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**

**Capítulo Ocho!!!!!!!!! Mil gracias a Camille.15 por alegrarme el día =D Bueno, es este capítulo hay una escena entre Edward y Bella en la que es crucial conocer los pensamientos de ambos, para que al seguir la historia no haya malos entendidos. Espero que lo disfruten, y please, sigo esperando reviews =D…. Miles de besos,**

**Lillith Cullen**

**Confusiones **

Bella POV

Por increíble que parezca, a las ocho de la mañana del sábado ya estábamos Alice y yo listas para nuestras clases de baile y Rose para su clase de pintura. Estaba muy perturbada por lo acontecido con Edward el día anterior, no sabía ni con qué cara lo miraría de frente; pero lo que más me preocupaba era el no saber que sentir. Edward era un chico maravilloso, un sueño de hombre, pero ¿Lo quería? Algo difícil de responder. A pesar de todo Jacob seguía muy presente para mí, y había sido algo tan fuerte lo nuestro que no podría olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana. Temé una decisión provisional, Edward sería sólo mi amigo, y ya el tiempo iría diciendo qué hacer.

Llegamos a las nueve en punto a nuestros respectivos salones, Alice estaba dando saltitos de emoción ante la idea de bailar con Jazz, y yo, bueno, intentaba mentalizarme para no matar a Edward a media clase; después de todo dicen que la fuerza está en la mente, no?

Alice y yo entramos un salón muy amplio con muchas ventanas abiertas hondeando al viento y nos situamos en unas sillas que estaban acomodadas alrededor pegadas a la pared. Entró la profesora y nos pidió estar de pie, nos colocamos frente a ella y comenzó a pasar lista por parejas, miré preocupada a Alice, pues nuestros hombres no habían llegado aún.

-Cullen, Alice.- dijo la profesora, mi amiga dio un paso al frente cohibida por estar sola y en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe, al siguiente segundo Jasper ya estaba junto a Alice.- Se puede saber qué clase de entrada es esta?

-Lo siento profesora, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo.- dijo Jazz, a quien se le notaba la resaca desde lejos.

-Bien, que no se vuelva a repetir.- continuó viendo su lista y llamó.- Cullen, Edward.

-Aquí.- respondió una voz detrás de mi, voltee a ver a mi compañero, que venía todo despeinado, con unas ojeras tremendas y destilando varios grados de alcohol. No pude evitar reírme, y el me devolvió la sonrisa en complicidad.

La clase dio inicio, y admito que no fue tan desastrosa como esperaba, pisé, golpeé, empujé y rasguñé al pobre de Edward pero no pasó a mayores. Sinceramente esperaba verlo salir en camilla y con un collarín; y como no pasó, de verdad fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Dos horas más tarde nos reunimos con Em y Rose en la cafetería; estaba tan hambrienta que incluso podría haber comido algo preparado por Emmet- aunque me arriesgara a ser devorada por su comida después- pero gracias a Dios teníamos un lindo servicio de alimentación y no teníamos que exponernos a mi hermano y su spaghetti-Franckenstain con vida propia.

-Y bien Edward? Cuánto te debemos por indemnización?.- meré extrañada a Emmet.- Te pagaremos todas las lesiones permanentes que te cause Bells, y por supuesto, se descontarán de su herencia.

Era necesario ridiculizarme tanto? Ahora todos reían a mis costillas.

-De hecho no fue tan malo.- respondió Edward sonriéndome.

-Te aseguro que ha estado mejor que un desayuno preparado por ti.- le dije mordazmente a mi hermano.- Así que tú juzga.

-No entremos en detalles.- dijo Alice.- La clase ha estado muy bien. Y tu pintura qué tal Rose?

-No lo sé, creo que mi talento no es pintar.- dijo ella al tiempo que sacaba un dibujo y nos lo mostraba.

-Definitivo, tienes que cambiar de taller.- dijo el bruto de Em observando el dibujo de Rose, por qué no podía tener más tacto?

-No es cierto Rose, a penas estás aprendiendo.- le dije para animarla.

-Bueno, y qué les parece?.- preguntó ella y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

Debo reconocer que por una vez en su vida Emmet tenía razón, el dibujo, bueno, no tenía forma, era un amasijo de trazos sin armonía, pero vamos! Ella aún está aprendiendo.

-Es un lindo pájaro.- dijo Alice cortésmente, lo que no nos esperábamos fue la cara decepcionada de Rose.

-No es un pájaro, es una flor.- Dios, esto es peor de lo que creí.

Emmet lanzó una atronadora carcajada y los demás nos dedicamos a ocultar la risa.

-Bueno, cada artista tiene su visión de las cosas, no te preocupes tanto, los pintores siempre somos incomprendidos, eso es lo que nos hace únicos.- le dijo Jasper a su hermana. Debo reconocerlo, ése es un hombre! Ahora entiendo por qué Alice crea nuevos lagos con baba cada vez que lo ve.

-Es como el arte abstracto, el chiste no es comprenderlo sino transmitir un sentir.- wow, también Edward era genial, por qué no podía ser mi hermano así?

-Bien, creo que ya tenemos que ir caminando al campo de fut bol, es hora de entrenar.- dijo Edward de nuevo.- Alice, se quedarán a desearnos suerte o ya se van?

Yo tenía que esperarme, pues sin Emmet cómo demonios iba a llegar a casa.

-Claro Eddy!!! Sin tu hermana consentida dándote porras cómo vas a conseguir el ánimo necesario?.- respondió Alice, aunque yo sospechaba que no sólo quería animar a Edward.

-Yo tengo que ir con las porristas, las alcanzaré casi al final del entrenamiento.

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa, los chicos se fueron a los vestuarios del estadio, Alice y yo a las gradas y Rose al auditorio.

Hacía una buena tarde, el calor era delicioso y había suficiente viento en lo alto de las gradas para refrescarnos. Abajo, en el campo, los chicos se encontraban en formación frente a su entrenador. Me encontraba muy concentrada intentando pescar una gomita azucarada en el fondo del empaque cuando Alice me habló.

-Bella, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, dime.

-No me has contado de tu pasado en la preparatoria, y como somos amigas me gustaría conocerte más.

-Bueno, Forks no es muy grande, es un pueblo tranquilo, viví con mi papá prácticamente toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia, me la pasé con los chicos de la Push, que es una comunidad orientada más hacia la costa, a quince minutos de mi antigua casa. Siempre se me había dado más relacionarme con los chicos, supongo que algo tiene que ver con mi padre. Tengo muy buenos amigos ahí, pero me alegra tener amigas ahora, es algo diferente y genial.

-Sólo amigos?.- Oh no, estábamos entrando en el tema peligroso de las relaciones.

-Sólo tuve un novio.- esto era algo incómodo.- tuvimos nuestr historia, pero aunque acabó bien no puedo evitar que me duela un poco.

Le conté a Alice cómo se habían dado las cosas con Jacob, fue extraño, pues al hablarlo con ella ya no dolió tanto.

-Y entonces? Quién de los chicos que has encontrado acá te llama la atención?

-Qué?.- en realidad tampoco había pensado mucho en eso, todo estaba muy reciente.- Ninguno en especial, para que eso pase necesito mucho tiempo, y aún así yo ya no creo en el amor; no quiero sonar despechada, pero sinceramente no quiero tener nada que ver con nadie por ahora, con amigos como ustedes se que jamás me sentiré sola.

El entrenamiento duró menos de lo que esperábamos, y fue realmente interesante, no era propiamente un entrenamiento común, sino las pruebas de colocación para el equipo. Me impresioné mucho al ver la habilidad con la que corría mi hermano, con tanto músculo es difícil imaginarlo como una gacela. Y Jasper, eso sí que fue sorprendente, lo vi taclear brutalmente a dos chicos del grupo contrario, nunca me imaginé que detrás de su apariencia relajada pudiera haber tanta brutalidad. Pero definitivamente el que se llevó las palmas fue Edward, daba unos pases tremendamente largos y su bestialidad en el campo era abrumadora. Cómo es qué conseguía verse tan elegante aún actuando como un animal?

Las pruebas terminaron, al día siguiente les entregarían los resultados, me despedí de Jazz, Edward y Alice, Rose aún no salía de su reunión porrista. Me encaminé al Jeep de Em, y fuimos directos a casa. La charla con Alice me había dejado reflexionando.

Alice POV

Después de escuchar la historia de Bella supe que sería algo difícil, casi imposible, pero mi hermano y ella terminarían juntos, tan seguro como que soy Mary Alice Cullen. Nos despedimos de los chicos y Jazz se fue a buscar a Rose. Edward y yo nos sentamos en una banca del Jardín de Arte, no nos apetecía ir en medio del tráfico con tanto calor.

Le conté a Edward todo cuanto había logrado sacarle a Bella, y él se desanimó un poco al saber que ella aún quería a su ex novio y no manifestaba ningún interés por él.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea dejar las cosas así Alie.- me dijo él con semblante triste.- si ella lo sigue queriendo no tengo ninguna oportunidad; además parece que le soy absolutamente indiferente.

-Y de cuándo a acá te rindes tan fácil? Yo se que para ti eso es complicado, no creo que debas lanzarte a conquistarla.- el me miró con expresión incrédula.- ya hemos hablado de esto antes, no te pongas negativo. Por una vez toma en cuenta mis consejos, no necesitas ser el conquistador porque ya vimos que eso no te funciona, mejor deja que ella te conquiste.

-Estás loca? Ni siquiera le importo, cómo demonios se supone que me va a conquistar si ni siquiera me nota, eh?

-Tengo un plan para tantear el terreno, Bella es muy distraía y yo creo que sí le gustas, así que sólo hay dos opciones, o ella no se ha dado cuenta de que le encantas, o está tan dolida por su ex que no quiere admitirlo, así de fácil.

-Y cómo supones que vamos a saberlo?

-Una palabra: CELOS.- me miró atónito, por qué los hombres son tan lentos en entender?.- Solo tienes que decirle que te gusta una chica, pídele ayuda, y ya veremos cómo reacciona, así sabremos exactamente qué siente por ti.

-De verdad crees que funcione?

-Cuando me he equivocado? Acaso dudas de mi sabiduría?

Edward me miró vencido y sonreí satisfecha. Decidimos que ya era hora de ir a casa. El lunes comenzaría el plan.

Bella POV

El fin de semana pasó volando, y es que desde que llegué a Seattle todo pasaba demasiado rápido, me la pasé meditando acerca de mis nuevos amigos y de Edward. Era guapo, lindo, perfecto…. Pero no sabía qué sentir, es cierto que en cuanto lo vi una chispa se prendió en mi cerebro, pero no se cómo catalogarlo, algo mu fuerte me ata a él, de eso estoy segura, pero lo que no sé es de qué forma es que existe ese lazo. Fue tan mágico el momento, sus labios contra los míos y la serena felicidad de mi rostro; bah, de cualquier forma ahora mismo no soy buena compañía sentimental para nadie; y con mi patética vida amorosa probablemente acabaría solterona o lesbiana. No tengo nada contra las lesbianas, pero es que hasta una niña de diez años tenía más experiencias amorosas que yo. Esto es muy frustrante. Como no sabía qué sentir por Edward y si era sano en ese momento sentir algo, decidí que intentaría ser su amiga solamente, ya el tiempo decidiría el resto.

Tranquilizada por este acuerdo mental entre mi conciencia y yo me fui a la cama, y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Edward POV

Llegué temprano a la universidad, lunes, oficialmente mi primer dia de clases; pero eso no era lo que me tenía tan ridículamente nervioso, sino el hecho de que hoy descubriría si Bella sentía algo por mí. A pesar de que mis clases empezarían a las nueve, Alice me había dicho que Bella llegaría temprano, a las ocho, para acompañar a Em. Me acomodé en una banca de piedra, la misma en donde estuve conversando con mi hermana el sábado. Mis manos sudaban, y nunca había sentido esa estupidez de las mariposas en la pansa; pero rayos!!! Esto no eran mariposas sino avestruces corriendo por mi interior.

Ya llevaba algunos minutos ahí, medité, alejé las meditaciones y volví a meditar. Y la verdad me cayó de golpe, debía decirle a ella que estaba interesado en alguna chica, y eso era virtualmente imposible; independientemente de que me gustara ella yo no era el tipo de hombre que podía estar con cualquier chica, debía ser alguien especial, alguien diferente, alguien creíble…

General POV

(N/A: Las frases así "_Son los pensamientos de Bella"_, y las frases así _"Son los pensamientos de Edward"_)

-Hola Edward.- saludó Bella al joven en la banca, éste por poco se cae de la impresión, lo había tomado desprevenido.- te ocurre algo? Estas bien?

-Hola Bella, estoy bien, gracias.

"_Tan bien como se puede estar cuando no sabes ni qué decir"_

-Es que te noto un poco extraño.- dijo ella.

"_De hecho, bastante extraño"_

-Bien, pasa que necesito un poco de ayuda… de ayuda femenina.- Bella lo miró incrédula.

"_Eso es inusual, supongo"_

-Dime, qué pasa? En qué puedo ayudarte?

"_Y así empezaba el plan"_

-Sucede que me gusta una chica.- _"Demonios, ni se inmutó"_.- Es la mujer más maravillosa, bella, graciosa, con clase y linda del mundo, pero no sé cómo acercarme a ella.- _"Valla, le gusta la mujer perfecta, es extraño, pero de pronto me siento… dolida"_.- crees que podrías ayudarme?

"_La hora de la verdad había llegado"_

"_Sí, me duele, no lo comprendo, es una mezcla extraña entre indignación, dolor, rabia, coraje y tristeza. Algo esta pasando conmigo, pero qué puede ser? Si me está pidiendo ayuda no puedo sentirme así, no puedo ser egoísta y negarme, ya me tuvo la confianza para pedirme ayuda, está claro que solo quiere amistad, y no puedo fallarle"_

-Claro Edward!!! Cuenta conmigo, quién es la afortunada?

"_Qué? Esto no estaba en el plan, acaso no se siente celosa? No le importo para nada?"_

-Wow, gracias Bella, bien, Ehhh, me gusta Rose.

"_Ho, ho, qué estupidez acabo de hacer? No pudo venir otro nombre a mi mente? Bueno, tampoco puedo decirle que me gusta Tanya, cierto?"_

-Mmm, buena elección.- dijo Bella sorprendida.

"_Esto definitivamente es lo último que esperaba, Rose está enamorada de Em, y sospecho que él le corresponde…. Qué hago?"_

-Esto, si… bien, me ayudarás?

-Sí, claro, no hay ningún problema, si quieres puedes ir hoy a comer a mi casa y ahí platicamos.

-Ahí estaré, bueno, tengo que ir a clases.

"_Por lo menos ahora estaría cerca de ella, eso es algo."_

En ese momento sonó el timbre que llamaba a Edward a clases, se despidió en shock de su amada…. Alice Cullen moriría hoy, lenta y dolorosamente.

Emmet POV

Era la hora del almuerzo, estaba realmente hambriento, pero el entrenador nos había citado en su oficina a esa hora; pasé rápidamente a la cafetería y compré algo para comer en el camino, no podía andar por el mundo con el estomago vacío. Llegué hasta la oficina y ahí me reuní con Jasper y Edward, este último tenía una cara peor que los zombies de Resident Evil.

Se abrió la oficina del entrenador Laurent, nos ordenó pasar; una vez dentro nos entregó un sobre a cada uno, y nos explicó cómo funcionaban las cosas en la selección.

-En este sobre está el resultado de la prueba, he considerado sus habilidades tanto en grupo como individuales, la antigüedad en el equipo no tiene ninguna relevancia, simplemente me remito a elegir a los mejores. Nadie saldrá del equipo si no lo desea, pero si no es titular permanecerá en la banca en entrenamiento de mejora constante. Mi decisión es inapelable, así que por favor no me importunen con sus quejas.

Los chicos y yo salimos al corredor, todos los demás se dispersaron rápidamente, menos los retardados mentales de Tyler y sus amigos; pasaron por un lado de nosotros.

-No quieres ver qué puesto te toca este año?.- le dijo uno de ellos a Tyler.

-Es obvio, siempre soy el capitán, nadie puede igualarme.- respondió él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Nosotros sólo nos encogimos de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a sus delirios de grandeza. Ya lo había visto jugar y era lo mismo que lanzarle una bola a tu perro.

-Listos para la verdad?.- les pregunté.

-Completamente.- respondió Jazz.

Nos apresuramos a abrir los sobres, y al mismo tiempo los tres sonreímos satisfechos.

-Línea de defensa.- dije satisfecho.

-Receptor.- Jazz me mostraba su carta eufórico.- y tu Edward?

-Están hablando con el nuevo capitán del equipo.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo, de cualquier forma yo tenía hora libre, pero mis amigos se encaminaron a sus respectivas aulas. Caminé tranquilamente, iba pasando por el auditorio, y de pronto frente a mí tuve la visión más hermosa del mundo; Rosalie caminaba molesta ataviada como porrista, su falda corta, tableada, y la blusa de manga larga dejaba al descubierto un inocente escote y parte de sus hombros, con el cabello recogido en una coleta se veía tan angelical, no tengo palabras para describir su belleza.

-Que hay Rose?.- la saludé intentando ser amable.

-Me acaban de nombrar capitana de porristas.- Eso era bueno, no?.

-Y cuál es el problema, eso es fantástico!!!

-El gran problema es la SubCapitana, Tanya Plástica Denali.- me sorprendió su mordacidad y su humor ácido, era sencillamente perfecta.

-Bueno, pero deberías sentirte feliz, eres la mejor de todas, y te aseguro que las dejas atrás por mucho.

-Gracias Emmet.- Ella me sonrió cálidamente, me sentí feliz como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

A estas horas Rose ya había perdido su clase, por lo que estuvimos platicando un buen rato, ya no estaba tan a la defensiva y se reía hasta de mis chistes más idiotas, esa niña sería para mí, y nadie podría impedirlo.

Alice POV

Salí antes que mi hermano, y como estaba agotada por las clases y a parte mi primera sesión de gimnasia decidí irme directo a casa. Llegué a mi cuarto, preparé la bañera para una larga ducha. Felizmente disfrutaba del agua tibia bañando mi piel y el aroma tenue de la espuma, la relajación era total.

Estaba bastante entusiasmada con la idea de unir a Edward con Bella, solo era cuestión de tiempo, casi no podía esperar a saber cómo había salido la primera parte del plan. Salí del baño y me puse cómoda con mi pijama de conejitos morados, me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos. Poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia, y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en un plácido sueño un grito furioso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Mary Alice Cullen, despídete del mundo!!!!!!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado; escribo esta historia con mucho cariño, y nada me hace más ilusión que el recibir un review, porque así puedo conocer sus opiniones sobre mi trabajo.**

**También les aviso, yo soy de subir capítulos DIARIO, y a veces hasta dos en un solo día, todo depende de cuántos reviews me dejen.**

**Desde aquí todo se va complicando, no es que Bella se tonta o insensible, lo que pasa es que aún le duele su antigua relación y está tratando de cerrarse las puertas al amor para no salir lastimada.**

**Miles de Besos.**

**Avec Amour,**

**Lillith Cullen**

**Pd.- Si quieren consolar a Edward por su metida de pata, dejen review y él les llama.**


	10. Love is in the air

**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**

**Hola!!!!!! Aquí está por fin el tan esperado capítulo de este modesto fic…. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero estoy sufriendo una crisis emocional nefasta y la verdad estaba como en letargo zombie, ahora estoy tratando de asimilarlo, pero de verdad, no es fácil. Espero que lo disfruten, con mucho cariño para todas aquellas personitas maravillosas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, no saben cómo alegran mis días.**

**Avec Amour,**

**Lillith Cullen**

**Love is in the air**

Jasper POV

Lunes por la tarde, nervioso esperaba con un ramo de margaritas frente a la casa de Alice; yo se que sonaba precipitado y sin sentido, pero no podría pasar un día más sin tener a mi niña adorada para mí, además de los diez dólares que había apostado con Emmet a que ella no me rechazaría. Cuando hablé con Edward se mostró muy entusiasmado con la idea, obviamente me amenazó con dejarme parapléjico o con muerte cerebral si le hacía daño a mi Alice, pero de ahí en fuera estaba de acuerdo.

Alisé de los puros nervios mi camisa verde pálido de una arruga inexistente, le había pedido ayuda a Rose, pero no entiendo qué tiene con eso de vestirme de verde, creerá que soy algún árbol navideño fuera de temporada?

Alice salió de la casa radiante, y descendió por los escalones como flotando en una nube de encanto, me saludó amablemente y le entregué las margaritas, una divina sonrisa iluminó su rostro y subimos al coche.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ni la jodida idea de a dónde debería llevarla, así que decidí ser creativo, pero de pronto parecía que los engranes de mi artístico y pintoresco cerebro se hubiesen detenido. Dimos vueltas por la ciudad y yo seguía en blanco, hasta que pasamos por un lugar que me pareció apropiado.

Era un pequeño restaurante francés, _Fleur de Liz_, estaba ubicado en un imponente mirador con vista a la ciudad, al abrigo del bosque. La terraza mostraba pequeñas mesitas de apariencia delicada, la iluminación consistía en velas y estaba decorado por doquier con rosas blancas y amarillas.

Entramos y tomemos mesa en la terraza, las velas le daban un color delicioso a sus ojos verdes.

-Te gusta?.- le pregunté al ver su sonrisa satisfecha.

-Me encanta!!!! Es precioso, gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerme aquí.

-No es ninguna molestia, solo creo que es el lugar más apropiado para conocerte un poco más.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. La velada pasó muy amena, las velas se consumían lentamente y Alice no paraba de hablar, era todo lo que había podido desear; ese tiempo en el restaurante fue suficiente para descubrir que nada podría apartarme de ella.

-Alice, yo… quiero preguntarte algo.- aquí iba.

-Sí, dime Jazzy.- era ridículo pero amaba que me llamara así.

-Tu… saldrías conmigo?

-Jazz, estoy saliendo contigo en este momento.- ok, pregunta equivocada.

-Quieres….- mi voz se ahogó en mi garganta, por qué me ponía tan nervioso.

-Jazz… quieres ser mi novio?.- qué? No podía pasarme esto a mí, por qué ella sí me lo podía preguntar y yo no?.- qué dices? Si no quieres lo entiendo, no impor…

-Claro que sí, Alice Cullen, quiero ser el hombre de tu vida.- hey! Cómo es que eso último salió tan efusivo y seguro?

Y para terminar de mostrar quién llevaba las riendas, se levantó de su puesto, tomó mi rostro en sus delicadas manos y me clavó el beso más hermoso de todos los que se hayan dado en el mundo.

Rosalie POV

Platicar con Emmet no había sido tan malo como yo lo imaginaba, de hecho era muy dulce y muy gracioso. Después de charlar durante casi una hora el me había invitado a salir en la tarde, y cuando le pregunté a dónde iríamos simplemente me dijo "Ponte cómoda, paso a las tres en tu casa".

Pasé una hora tratando de elegir algo apropiado, hay una prenda perfecta para cada ocasión, pero el problema era que no conocía la ocasión. Después de darle muchas vueltas me fui por lo más sencillo: jeans deslavados, zapatos de tacón cómodo, blusa blanca sin mangas y para no perder el estilo, una bufanda ligera color rosa. Afortunadamente no iríamos a un lugar elegante, porque Alice me había pedido justo para ese día mi nuevo vestido color terracota, era un coctel corto muy lindo.

Puse un poco de maquillaje en mis ojos para resaltarlos más, y amaré mi cabello en una coleta alta. Con los nervios terminé de arreglarme quince minutos antes, y la espera se me hizo eterna. Escuche el potente rugido de un auto fuera de mi casa, eché un vistazo por las persianas y descubrí un imponente Jeep Sahara V8 edición aniversario 2008 color rojo… yo se que es extraño, pero el glamour también está en el auto que conduces. Siempre me ha apasionado la mecánica, tanto como un día de compras en Italia; pero lo que más me entusiasma es la velocidad, no hay nada en comparación con un buen auto.

Em me saludó muy amablemente y me ayudó a subir al Jeep, su sonrisa era amplia y sincera, emocionado como un niño en su cumpleaños. Salimos de la ciudad y no se dignó a decirme a dónde nos dirigíamos, pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje, bromas y chistes llegamos al mejor lugar del mundo, una exhibición de automóviles con innovadores sistemas tecnológicos.

-Lo siento Rose, yo se que esto no es a lo que estas acostumbrada pero yo…

-Ya viste la Murano con dirección híbrida que está por allá?.- lo interrumpí y el me miró confuso, pero mi emoción era incontenible.- Ho Dios!!!!! La Ford Lobo con motor de Harley Davidson es lo mejor que le ha pasado a la humanidad, la adrenalina de una Harley con la seguridad de una Pick Up!!!!

-Eh??? En qué clase de dimensión extraña estoy que las chicas hermosas saben de autos?

-Ja ja ja.- me reí sarcásticamente.- Sabes, no todo es lo que parece.

-Rose, eres la chica más maravillosa que conozco.

-Gracias Emmet, ahora, podemos ir a ver la demostración de ese Audi deportivo? Muero por tener tanta potencia en mis manos!!!!

Evidentemente Emmet no se esperaba mi reacción, pero me pareció encantador que en lugar de juzgarme rara se maravillara de mi forma de ser. Probamos los simuladores, las pruebas de manejo, los autos en miniatura, entramos a un maratón de conocimiento automotriz y ganamos, una preciosa réplica de un Enzo Ferrari, yo no se que le ven a los ositos de peluche en las ferias, esto de verdad sí es adorable.

La tarde se nos fue muy rápido, estábamos apoyados sobre un rutilante Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, como el de Edward, cuando Emmet retomó la conversación.

-Rose, solo quiero que sepas que, eres una chica única, espectacularmente bella, inteligente, graciosa, divertida, dinámica, uff!!! Eres fantástica… cualquier hombre mataría por tener alguien como tú a su lado, bueno, no alguien como tú, por que eres única, sino a ti a su lado.

-Emmet.- qué lindo!!!!! Es tan tierno, dulce, entusiasta… es como un bebé grande, pero infinitamente más sexy, y es que después de verlo sin camisa y cubierto de brillante grasa negra de motor decidí que estaba como para calendario porno.- gracias, tu también eres un gran chico. Pero no digas esas cosas, estoy segura que no todos los chicos querrían una mujer como yo a su lado.

-No Rose, en serio, cualquier hombre podría enamorarse hasta la locura de ti.

-Y tu…- sentí cómo mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, Bella era mala influencia, ahora yo también parecía carbón ardiendo.- Tu también podrías enamorarte de mí?

Sin pensarlo, sin saberlo, sus manos ya tenían aprisionada mis cintura, sentí su aliento cada vez más cerca de mis labios y en un momento infinito me besó.

-Rose, yo ya estoy enamorado de ti.- era todo lo que quería saber, ahora le enseñaría los besos de verdad.

Edward POV

Todo estaba mal, absolutamente todo. El estúpido plan de Alice había fallado horrible, le había dicho a Bella que me gusta Rosalie, y lo peor de todo, había descubierto que Bella no sentía nada por mí. Lo único bueno del día había sido que me nombraran capitán del equipo de americano y que iría a comer con Bella más tarde. Mi volvo plateado sufrió mis desplantes de ira camino a casa, mientras pensaba en la forma más dolorosa de torturar a un duende, digo, a Alice. Me estacioné violentamente frente al jardín y bajé apresurado rumbo a la casa; me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermana, parecía estar durmiendo, y ya no pude contenerme.

-Mary Alice Cullen, despídete del mundo!!!!!

En automático el monstruito se despertó y me miró con esos enormes ojos idénticos a los míos, evidentemente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, así que me detuve frente a ella y _cariñosamente_ le conté la situación.

-Lo ves? Ahora estoy metido en más líos de los que puedo soportar, gracias a ti!!!

-No se de qué me hablas.- respondió ella con la voz herida.

-Tu plan falló!!!!! Bella no siente absolutamente nada por mí, por accidente le dije que me gusta Rose, y sabes qué es lo peor? Se ofreció a ayudarme!!!! Me invitó a comer a su casa y no se qué demonios debo hacer.

-Cálmate Edward, tampoco es mi culpa que no se te haya ocurrido decir que te gustaba cualquier otra chica, tantas y tantas de dónde elegir, y sólo se te ocurre Rose.

-Ese no es el punto!!!.- cada vez me sentía más y más estúpido.- Lo que pasa es que…. Bueno, que….

-Bella no pareció mostrar interés.- completó mi hermana.- Pero eso no significa que no le atraigas, no se por qué, pero yo sé que tarde o temprano van a acabar juntos, además mírale el lado bueno, ahora van a ser "amigos", van a pasar más tiempo juntos y ella se va a dar cuenta de que te quiere. Recuerda, no la conquistes, deja que ella te conquiste a ti.

-Humm.- Alice hacía que todo pareciera tan fácil y prometedor.- está bien, ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme, hay una comida a la que asistir.

-Suerte guapo.- me deseó Alice al salir a mi habitación.

Bien, según Alice, esto no era tan malo como parecía, era cosa de estrategia. Y ahora yo trazaba mis propios planes; me convertiría en el mejor amigo de Bella, ganaría su confianza, su cariño y finalmente su amor. Después de todo, si hay tantas chicas atrás de mí, por qué ella no se interesa en lo más mínimo? Por que ella es distinta, así que utilizaría medidas drásticas y radicales. Con ninguna otra valía la pena estar dispuesto a esperar por tiempo indefinido, pero con ella cada segundo contaba. Busqué algo en el closet para ponerme, me duché, me vestí y ya estaba listo para la comida con Bella.

Llegué puntual a su casa, toqué el timbre y me abrió Reneé. Cuando conocí a Emmet, hace cuatro años, tuve alguna clase de enamoramiento platónico con su madre, es que es tan linda… como Bella, vamos, estaba a punto de cumplir catorce años, es normal, no?

-Hola Eddy.- me saludó ella con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- qué te trae por aquí? Emmet no está en la casa, te puedo ofrecer algo?

-No, gracias Reneé, de hecho vengo a buscar a Bella.- Sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, y luego poco a poco se cerraron con malicia.

-No sabía que estabas saliendo con mi niña.

-No! Quiero decir, no salgo con ella, solo somos amigos.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma eres encantador, no me sorprendería que mi hija se enamore de su amigo más guapo.

-Heee.- seguramente mi cara pasó por toda la gama de colores.

-Edward!!!!!.- casi me da un infarto cuando Bella gritó mi nombre.

-Bella? Valla.- y de nuevo me sentí idiota, eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre, pero verla así, en ese pijama corto y rosado era todo un espectáculo de belleza.- qué vamos a comer?.- Ho, ho, soné con hambre, rayos, por qué no podía dejar de hacer estupideces?

-Cociné un poco de lasagne, te parece si comemos en mi habitación?

-No hay problema.- Reneé me miró discretamente con una sonrisita cómplice y yo me limité a seguir a Bella escaleras arriba.

La habitación de Bella era todo un reflejo de ella misma. Tan femenina, delicada, enigmática… nos tiramos cómodamente sobre una enorme y mullida alfombra rosa, la chica del servicio nos llevó la lasagne, nos pusimos a comer entre broma y broma, después vino la farsa.

-Dime Edward, cómo quieres que te ayude?.- me preguntó ella con una de esas sonrísas angelicales tan suyas.

-Pueees, yo… bueno, no…

-Quieres acercarte a ella!!!

-Técnicamente… podemos hacer esto más fácil?.- acababa de tener una idea brillante.

-Te escucho.

-Puedes orientarme sobre como conquistar a una chica, en general? No te enfoques en Rose, simplemente dime, no se… cómo podría conquistar… digamos, a ti.- Wow, con esto era imposible fallar.

-Mmmmm.- ella miró al vacío meditando.- Todo depende de la clase de chico que quieran ellas, por ejemplo, yo quiero un hombre sensible, pero fuerte, que pueda protegerme pero que también yo pueda apoyarlo, tiene que ser inteligente, de mente profunda, dulce y tierno sin empalagarme, debe ser independiente y aceptar mi autonomía… sí, creo que eso es lo esencial.

-Uff, eso va a ser muy difícil.- no quería casi nada, eh?, por Dios!!! Qué difícil sería llegar a ser el hombre que ella busca.- quiero decir, no hay muchos chicos así, cierto?

-No, hasta ahora no conozco a ninguno.- eso me dolió.

-Entonces, qué es lo que debo hacer para conquistarte?.... o a cualquier otra chica.

-Bien, conmigo aplican los detalles, pequeñas cosas que demuestren que te importe, una buena charla, ir al cine, una tarde de lluvia, un día de campo, pero lo mejor definitivamente es tomar café, amo el café!!!.- otra complicación, mi odio hacia el café, sinceramente no le encontraba sentido a sentarme en una cafetería frente a una taza por tiempo indefinido, qué de interesante podría tener eso?

-De acuerdo.- tomaba mis notas mentales muy a prisa.

-Edward, ya que somos amigos te molestaría darme un consejo, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda.- sonrojada lucía tan linda.

-Lo que sea Bells, qué ocurre?

-Es sobre mi ex novio.- Auch!!! Golpe bajo.- el me ha estado buscando mucho últimamente.- maldito malnacido.- y quiere que regresemos, pero no se qué hacer.

Sobre su ex novio tuvimos una platica muy extensa, le aconsejé que cerrara ciclos y no se dejara llevar por el pasado, que viera hacia delante y descubriera a alguien que pudiese complementarla y hacerla feliz, esperaba que ese tipo con suerte fuera yo.

-Edward, gracias.- me dijo ella.- De verdad, creo que ahora eres, mi mejor amigo aquí en Seattle.- bien!!! El plan tenía éxito.- Si, eres como mi mejor amigo con alma de niña!!!.- ok, calma, esto no estaba en el plan pero tampoco podía ser tan malo, verdad? Con eso quería decir que me consideraba como su mejor amiga? Nefasto.

-Emmm, gracias, supongo.

-Tengo otra pregunta.- más ex novios? creo que eso no podré soportarlo.- por qué eres tan dulce con las otras chicas y con migo no? Quiero decir, las abrazas, las saludas muy lindo, por qué conmigo no?

-Verás.- cuales otras chicas? Por Dios!!!! A la única que trato así es a mi hermana… entonces, después de todo sí estaba un poquito celosa… ya lo comprobaría.- es solo que como tu eres una chica tan fuerte, independiente y con un carácter que hace temblar a las piedras, creo que me sentiría gay abrazándote, como si estuviera con otro chico.

Su cara era un poema a mi hipótesis, aunque no demostrara que le atraía, por lo menos ahora sabía que deseaba estar cerca de mí.

-Edward Cullen!!! Estás diciendo que no soy femenina?

-No!!! Estoy diciendo que no creo que necesites que yo te reconforte.

-Y si lo necesitara, qué?.- sus ojos reflejaban cierto atisbo de resentimiento.- pues si no quieres abrazarme, me da igual que te sientas gay, tengo programado mucho contacto físico contigo.- eso hizo que mi mente volara, muy, muy lejos. No me condenen, soy hombre finalmente. Solté una risa de burla dándole a entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Eres un degenerado!!!!.- se veía adorable cuando me gritaba.- Aunque eso no importa, como ahora eres mi mejor amiga supongo que estamos a mano.

Y desde ese día comenzó la lucha por Bella, aunque no todo fue tan bueno como yo esperaba.

Bella POV

Era oficial, no quería ser amiga de Edward Cullen… quería quedarme con él para siempre, costara lo que costara, y ya que el señor estaba tan poco dispuesto a colaborar, tendría que conquistarlo yo. Se siente gay, ash!!!! Nunca me había dolido tanto una sola frase, le pegó a mi orgullo. Reconozco que crecí con chicos, como su igual, no me atrae mucho la moda y no me esmero lo suficiente en lucir glamourosa, me conformo con estar cómoda; pero de hoy en adelante eso cambiaría, Edward Perfecto Cullen sería mío.

Los días fueron pasando, convirtiéndose en semanas, y después en meses vertiginosamente, mi cambio inició drásticamente, no me transformé en alguien que no era, simplemente realcé mi potencial, como lo había llamado Alice, ahora usaba ropa más linda y ponía especial atención en maquillarme, cuidarme el cabello y, por supuesto, sentirme cómoda; en calidad de amigos Edward y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y como no quería ser tan evidente en mi conquista, bromeaba con él bastante pesado, pero nada del otro mundo. Lo verdaderamente aterrador, y encantador, es que todo el mundo comenzó a decirnos que quedaríamos divinos juntos, aunque claro, del dicho al hecho…

En fin, era la fría mañana de un doce de diciembre, el clima estaba helado debido al inminente invierno, las hojas se desprendían de los árboles remolineando en el viento hasta caer por todos lados, el campus estaba desierto totalmente y las bancas de piedra del jardín del arte albergaban a dos personas en su soledad, al ser más perfecto de la creación con sus cabellos broncíneos alborotados bajo un débil sol blanco y yo.

**Bien???? Les gusto????? Please, díganmelo en un Review =D Ya tenemos a dos parejas adorables, y la otra va en proceso, viene el primer beso real de Bella y Eddy!!!!!!! De verdad espero que las haya entretenido por lo menos un poquito.**

**Besos, besos, ciao0!!!!!**

**Lillith Cullen**


	11. Nothing else matters

**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**

**Chicas!!!!!!!!!!! Mil disculpas, yo sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tengo una suerte nefasta, me rompí las costillas y estaba en el hospital, y pues no hay internet jejeje, no todo este tiempo estuve ahí, pero la recuperación es lenta y no puedo estar sentada para escribir esta historia; aún así espero que les guste este capi tanto como a mí…**

**Las kiero, mil besos, Lillith Cullen**

**Pd.- ahora si prometo capis por lo menos un día sí y un día no =D**

**Spero sus opiniones en un lindo, lindo, lindo, y si es posible larguísimo, review!!!!!!**

Edward POV

El tiempo había pasado de forma extraña, sin a penas sentir su transición, y mi progreso con Bella era casi nulo, seguía viéndome como su mejor "amiga" o algo por el estilo. En cuanto pasamos el proceso de conocernos abandoné la mentira de decirle que estaba enamorado de Rosalie, para esas alturas la habíamos pasado tan bien que ya ni lo recordábamos. Ya había pasado por todas las etapas del plan y esto no estaba funcionando. La había consolado en sus heridas amorosas dejadas por su estúpido ex novio, habíamos salido juntos al cine, a los conciertos, exposiciones de arte, recitales, bares, de compras…. Incluso hasta al café; eso era digno de ser recordado….

Domingo por la tarde, el momento más aletargado de la semana.

Los chicos me habían llamado por la mañana, se escuchaban emocionados y divertidos, quedaron en venir a mi casa, aunque no quisieron explicarme qué tenían planeado.

Estaba tirado sobre mi sofá de cuero negro escuchando el invierno de Vivaldi para relajarme y leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, el retrato de Dorian Gray, cuando una horda de bárbaros, ejmh, quiero decir, mis amigos del alma llegaron a mi habitación con el estruendo digno de una batalla campal; pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que Alice fuera a la cabeza, como dirigiéndolos.

-Y así nos adentramos en los tenebrosos dominios del Conde Edward Muajajajaja!!!!!.- nunca me dejarán olvidarlo? Te vistes de vampiro una sóla vez a los catorce años y es motivo de broma para toda la vida? Emmett continuó.- Su apariencia es la de un chico de sólo diecisiete años, pero por la música que escucha podemos deducir que tiene más de mil.

-Emmett, cállate; hace mil años ni siquiera había orquestas!!!

-Lo ves??? Mil años!!!!!!

-Por Dios, deja de decir tonterías.- mi amigo era tan exasperante.

-Bien Edwarcito.- continuó con tono sabiondo.- Si no tienes mil años, cómo sabes que no había orquestas en esos tiempos??? Ajá!!! Las evidencias te delatan, Ho Conde Edward.

Con las incoherencias de Emmett ni siquiera me había fijado en cómo venían vestidos todos ellos; traían playeras negras sin mangas y pantalones militares, botas de cargo y gorras negras.

-Y puede saberse de qué se disfrazaron?

-Grosero!!! Yo escogí todo el atuendo.- dijo Alice con un puchero.- y también el tuyo.

-No entiendo, atuendo para qué?

-Es sencillo.- dijo Jazz.- Alice y Emm trazaron una complicada estrategia para un reconocimiento del campo enemigo.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Eddy, eres lento o qué?.- Emmett de nuevo.- Fase uno, el camuflaje. Nos vestimos así para pasar desapercibidos, no es obvio?

-La verdad es que lucen bastante llamativos.- los tres observaron su vestuario.- Es que no pensaste en la practicidad Alice?

-Practicidad? A quién le importa eso cuando me veo tan mona de soldado, además Jazzie luce perfecta esa camiseta.- el río de baba de mi pequeña hermana amenazaba con inundarnos.

-Bueno, bueno, pasemos a la fase dos.- dijo Emm.- Entrar sigilosamente al territorio enemigo

Después de vestirme tan ridículamente llamativo salimos a la casa de Emmett en el porche amarillo de Alice, y se trataba de ser discretos… Jasper conducía entre amarrones y derrapes para darle emoción a la misión… y éramos sigilosos…. En fin, yo no tenía ni la jodida idea de qué íbamos a hacer.

Me preparé mentalmente para la sigilosa entrada a la casa, contando con escalar el muro, entrar por la ventana o algo así. Estacionamos el coche y nos plantamos frente a la casa y entonces ocurrió lo insospechado, Alice se lanzó a la puerta de entrada y tocó el timbre.

-Esta era tu sigilosa entrada?

-Es una casa, no un banco, si?.- me respondió ella sacando su pequeña lengua.

Se escucharon pasos tras la puerta y después apareció Reneé.

-Hola mis niños!!!!.- saludó ella.

-Hola ma.- respondió Emmett.- tienes uno de esos deliciosos panes de plátano? Esto del espionaje me da mucha hambre.- rayos, tanto circo para esto?

-Si nene, están en la cocina; tu hermana se fue con Rose hace un rato, tienen el área despejada.

-Bien mamá!!! Eres el mejor agente de esta organización.

Todos reímos inevitablemente y entramos al territorio enemigo. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta de Bella.

-Bien equipo, hemos llegado lejos en esta misión.- dijo Emmett solemnemente.- Si alguien muere déjenlo atrás, después vendremos por el cadáver.

-Emmett, cállate.- dijo Jasper, valla hasta que alguien sonaba cuerdo.- Esto es tan emocionante que quiero conservarlo en mi memoria.- demonios! Falsa alarma, todos estaban locos.

Comenzamos a examinar gavetas con el objetivo de conocer algo más sobre Bella e idear la estrategia perfecta para enamorarla. Encontramos un ridículo pijama de conejitos rosas: Ella era un poco infantil; un caballete y un violín: Ella era un poco artística; un montón de discos de metal: Ella era un poco punk; una varita de incienso: Ella era un poco hippie; Una gran selección de novelas: Ella era un poco romántica, y finalmente en un cajón su diario: Ella era perfecta.

Alice revisaba su guardarropa, Jasper estaba concentrado en sus pinturas y Emmett deliraba con los discos de su hermana; yo simplemente husmeaba un poco por aquí y por acá, la verdad es que me sentía como todo un intruso, no es bueno violar la intimidad de una chica. En uno de los cajones encontré un pequeño pero grueso libro forrado de tela rosada y atado con una cinta blanca. Su diario. En ese pequeño objeto estaba la clave de su personalidad, todos los secretos para conquistarla. Dudé por un largo momento mientras los demás seguían con su alboroto; leerlo sería traicionarla, pero por otro lado sería conocerla completamente, y aunque sabía que no era lo correcto tomé disimuladamente el libro y lo metí en una de las innumerables bolsas del pantalón militar; vaya, hasta que resultaba útil. Me sentía culpable, pero en fin, valía la pena.

En medio de todo el ajetreo de ponerlo todo en orden de nuevo sonó mi celular y sonreí como idiota al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-Bella?.- todos se callaron.

-Edward, acabo de terminar mis compras con Rose y ella tiene reunión con las porristas… Te invito un café.

-Qué?.- todos me miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¡Si! Tu, yo y una deliciosa taza de café.

Demonios, de tantas bebidas en el mundo tenía que gustarle la que yo aborrecía? En mi familia éramos perfectamente vegetarianos y estábamos a favor de la vida sana y saludable, lo cual definitivamente no incluía el café. Vale la pena el sacrificio, pensé.

-Qué dices?.- insistió ella.

-Pues… sí, supongo.

-Perfecto!!! Qué opinas? Ando cerca de mi casa, pensaba pasar ahí a cambiarme…

-No te preocupes!!!.- no podía descubrirnos aquí.- en este momento voy al café que tu decidas, si?

-En serio? Por que puedo darte tiempo para que te arregles o algo por el estilo…

-No es necesario, es más ya voy saliendo de mi casa, en dónde te veo?

-Conoces es café Twilight? Está cerca del parque.

-Sí, lo ubico.

-Entonces voy para allá, nos vemos.

Colgó.

-Qué pasó Edward?.- preguntó Jazz.

-Nada, voy a tomar un café con Bella.

-Que tu qué?.- dijo Emmett antes de empezar a carcajearse coreado por mi hermana.- Ni siquiera te gusta el café!!!

-Pues a ella sí le gusta, y yo la voy a acompañar.

-Bella toma café?

-Ese pequeño monstruo vive de cafeína.- confirmó Emm.- toma en el desayuno más café del que yo llegaría a consumir en todo un año.

-Ash!!! Ahora me explico por qué no he podido sacarle esas horribles ojeras con ninguna de mis mascarillas súper potentes.- dijo Alice visiblemente frustrada.

-Bueno, eso no importa, nosotros recogeremos todo, tu vete por tu delicioso café.- dijo Jazz sarcástico.

Salí de la casa rápidamente, y de pronto recordé que no tendría tiempo para cambiar mi ropa ridícula y guardar ese bendito diario que ahora parecía pesar cien kilos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Llegué al café y ella ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas de afuera, fumando, eso era otra cosa que iba contra mi vida saludable. Esta mujer sería mi perdición. Me miró fijamente de lejos, como si no me reconociera. Llegué hasta la mesa y se levantó a saludarme.

-Edward Cullen, qué pasó contigo?

-Que?

-Interesante vestuario.- soltó una risita.

-Yo se que se ve nefasto, pero fue idea de Alice…

-Bromeas? Te queda increíble, tus brazos se ven tan…- colocó una mano sobre mis bíceps, y la retiró rápidamente.- Quiero decir, combina con tus ojos… bueno, me refiero al verde, sí, al verde del pantalón… las botas te hacen ver tan…- eran mis nervios o estaba babeando? Tal vez sería bueno vestir así mas a menudo.- te queda bien.- concluyó sonrojándose completamente.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y por un momento nos miramos fijamente.

-Buenas tardes, qué puedo ofrecerles?.- preguntó la camarera; quien me estaba devorando con la mirada.

- Nos traes dos Expresos Dobles Cortados, por favor.- interrumpió ella, y como todo un caballero no podía contradecirla.

-Algo más?.- por qué la mesera solo me observaba a mí?

-Nada, por ahora no necesitamos nada más.- de nuevo Bella y su tono desaprobatorio.

La mesera se dirigió a la barra y Bella comenzó a refunfuñar cosas ininteligibles.

-Qué pasa? Algo te molesta?

-Es sólo que la tipa esa no tenía por qué desnudarte con los ojos estando yo en frente.- era mi imaginación o estaba celosa?

-Pero yo no le veo el problema, de cualquier forma tu y yo no somos nada más que amigos.

-Sí, pero bien podría ser tu novia; imagínate Edward, si en vez de venir conmigo vinieras con la mujer de tus sueños y esta fulana se te lanza, a ella le molestaría!!!! Ahora entiendes? Lo molesto es que esta tipa no tenga consideración con los hombres acompañados.- genial, solo era una mala interpretación, no estaba celosa.

Después de un tiempo la mesera dejó frente a nosotros dos tacitas blancas con un humeante y aromático café negro, que definitivamente no se me antojaba para nada.

-Edward, abre la boca.- Bella sostenía frente a mi una cuchara llena con un sorbo de café en precario equilibrio.

-Mmmmm.- ante ella qué resistencia podía oponer?.- está rico.

Pasamos la tarde entre charla y charla, perdí la cuenta de cuantas tazas de café había tomado, ahora podía disfrutar de su sabor, y todo gracias a que estaba con ella. Estar con Bella significaba nuevos colores en el mundo, nuevas formas en la mente y todo por descubrir. Lo cierto es que disfruté de la tarde de café.

Después de eso conocí más cafeterías de las que había visto antes, y era placentero pasar el tiempo ahí con ella. Tardé mucho en animarme a leer el diario, que resultó no serlo; el pequeño objeto que había robado no se trataba de un diario sino de un libro de pensamientos; fue desgarrador leer el que estaba dedicado a su rompimiento con su ex.

"_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche,_

_Decir que las estrellas caen del cielo por tu adiós…_

_Sentir que el sol se apaga bañado en tu traición,_

_Gritar a la lluvia que tu amor me abandonó._

_Puedo desgarrar la noche con mis lamentos,_

_Acariciar el viento suavemente atormentado_

_Y sentir que la vida me aniquila en un momento…_

_Pero qué sentido tiene vivir penando por tu amor,_

_Un amor que no fue mío, un amor que no existió,_

_Un amor que no sentiste, un amor que me mintió."_

Y casi al final encontré otro muy peculiar, y me encantó imaginar que hablaba de mí.

"_En el tálamo negro de la noche fresca_

_Sin luna ni estrellas, solo viento y arena,_

_Tus palabras caen como lluvia en mi alma,_

_Saciando mi sed, calmando mis ansias…_

_Y no comprendes que tengo miedo,_

_Miedo de herirte, miedo de perderte…_

_Se que estas conmigo, pero estas distante,_

_Se que estas conmigo, pero no por siempre._

_Sólo me queda la apatía del sufrimiento,_

_El abismo entre querer y poder…_

_Perderme en tus ojos verdes sin saber."_

Pero volviendo al presente, como tantas otras mañanas había pasado por Bella, el invierno se cernía sobre la ciudad y nos encontrábamos en el jardín del arte, solos ella y yo en todo el campus esperando a un profesor que no sabíamos si vendría.

-Crees que tarde mucho?.- me preguntó ella.

-No lo se, pero supongo que debemos esperar un poco más.

-Tienes razón.- sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar en su lista de reproducción, sonó en el jardín Lonely Day.

-Por qué te gusta escuchar eso?.- a pesar de ser una niña como mi hermana o como Rose tenía gustos muy extraños, escuchaba desde Debussy, Vivaldi, Dvorak y Beethoven hasta Metallica, Tristania y Within Temptation; no era gótica ni punk, simplemente era ella.

-Es relajante.- levanté una ceja y ella sonrió.- Vamos, las letras son muy buenas y el vórtice de sonidos es tan seductor que me envuelve en mi propia paz.

Ahora ella descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo, sus enormes ojos color chocolate me observaban fijamente.

-Creo que lo entiendo, pero no deja de parecerme extraño, Alice vive escuchando a Britney Spears y Rose adora a Madonna… eres radical.

-Y tu te quejas de mí???? Escuchas música de hace cuatrocientos años.- su risa cristalina repiqueteó como campanas en el viento; inconscientemente me fui acercando más a ella.

Nothing Else Matters inundó el ambiente con sus primeros acordes y sin previo aviso la besé. La besé por que deseaba hacerlo, lo hice por que no podía impedirlo, aún si después de eso me odiaba o me maldecía todo había valido la pena por ese beso; tal como rezaba la canción "nada más importa".

Después de un instante fugaz y eterno nos separamos, sus orbes cafés me observaban en medio de la ráfaga negra de sus pestañas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas era la tentación absoluta y finalmente, tomándome por sorpresa pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me clavó un beso tan intenso y dulce que fue sencillamente indescriptible. En algún lugar sonaba Are You The One?

**Qué les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Nefasto?**

**Los pensamientos de Bella que aparecen en el libro que robó nuestro Eddy fueron escritos por mí jejeje, yo se que son nefastos, pero tengo miles de ellos y me encantó poder darles un uso además de mi placer personal. **

**Les dejo la letra de la canción "Are you the one" que es la que escucha Edward al final del capi en el beso para que se den cuenta de lo emotivo del momento.**

Are you the one?  
The traveller in time who has come  
to heal my wounds to lead me to the sun  
To walk this path with me until the end of time

Are you the one?  
Who sparkles in the night like the fireflies  
Eternity of evening sky  
Facing the morning eye to eye

Are you the one?  
Who'd share this life with me  
Who'd dive into the sea with me  
Are you the one?  
Who's had enough of pain  
And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore  
Are you the one?

Are you the one?  
Who's love is like a flower that needs rain  
To wash away the feeling of pain  
Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear

Are you the one?  
To walk with me in garden of stars  
The universe, the galaxies and Mars  
The supernova of our love is true

Are you the one?  
Who'd share this life with me  
Who'd dive into the sea with me  
Are you the one?  
Who's had enough of pain  
And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore  
Are you the one?

**Spero sus review's…. Besos, Lillith Cullen**


	12. Confesiones, razones y Alice

_**Aclaración.- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con la esperanza de recibir un review. Es la saga de Twilight una historia tan maravillosa que no puedo permitir que termine para mí con el punto final de un libro, sino que deseo continuarla en mis delirios a fin de mantenerla fresca en mi mente.**_

_**Hola d nuevo!!!!!!!**_

_**Si, yo se, deben odiarme, no tngo perdón d Dios… pro d vrdad, m había sido imposible continuar cn esta historia… pro akí stoy d nuevo esperando sus reviews **___

_**Y hablando de review akí van las respuestas:**_

_**Mrs Cullen: Yo tmbn amo Metallica!!!!!! M alegra q t guste esta historia, d verdad siento muxo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pro p sakí ando para recuperar el tiempo perdido, espero q ste cap tmbn t guste **___

_**Monik: Sorrry, disculpa por hacerte sperar tanto, spero q eso ya no vuelva a pasar…. Y por otro lado, amo q ames mi historia!!!!!**_

_**I'mNotJuztCrazy: También una disculpa para ti, pro d vrdad spero q disfrutes este cap, y q t siga gustando mi fic .**_

_**Bno, ps ahora así, akí va….**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

"_**Confesiones, razones y… Alice la pitonisa????"**_

Tanya POV

A pesar de haber enjuagado mi boca, seguía sintiendo el sabor a sal en ella; por el lavabo escurría aún el hilo de sangre. Mi dieta me estaba matando, por primera vez en años me sentí realmente sola, como si mi vida no tuviese ningún sentido. Pero debía ser fuerte… aunque, quién podría serlo con una vida como la mía? Con un padre que golpeaba a tu madre hasta la inconsciencia y que llevaba mujeres a la casa sin ningún pudor; una madre que solo se preocupaba por ella misma sin dar nunca una palabra de aliento y "amigos" que solo te buscan por lo popular que eres, no por lo que sientes.

Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por la comisura de mis ojos, de nuevo observé mi reflejo en el espejo, mis ojos lucían apagados, mis mejillas hundidas entre los huesos, mi piel marchita, como de papel y los labios secos.

Pero no podía dejarme abatir por esos pensamientos. En este semestre, que ya casi terminaba, había puesto mis ojos en el hombre más perfecto del universo, aquel que realmente me merecía: Edward Cullen. Y sería mío.

Era muy temprano, pero me preparé para ir a la escuela, después de todo probablemente encontraría a alguien con quien estar.

Subí a mi auto y media hora después ya estaba en el campus; me dediqué a pasear por ahí, hasta que vi algo que me dejó helada: en uno de los jardines estaba Edward, con la malnacida de Isabella… y se estaban besando.

Salí fúrica de ahí, pensando en la forma de hacer pagar a esa zorra por tratar de quitarme a mi hombre.

Bella POV

Me estaba besando!!!! De verdad lo estaba haciendo. Fue tan repentino que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Me sentí feliz.

Lentamente se separó de mi, y siguiendo un impulso extraño encaramé mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé de vuelta; él no se resistió.

Momentos después nos separamos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Me miró de nuevo, y para ser francos esperaba una romántica declaración de amor, sonrió y se separó un poco.

-Bella, yo….- lucía bastante nervioso…. Y tan adorable!!!!

-No digas nada, no es necesario.- le sonreí.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, claro.

-Tu podrías enamorarte de alguien como yo?.- levanté una ceja, qué clase de pregunta era esa?.- Es decir, ya sabes… no soy precisamente la persona más divertida del mundo, según Alice soy anticuado, y pues…

-Edward, yo podría enamorarme de ti… si tú te enamoraras de mi.- Hoooooo, siiiiii, te amo bendita mente retórica!!!!! Muy pagada de mí misma me levanté de la banca y salí de la escuela. Lo había dejado en suspenso y eso me encantaba.

Continué avanzando unos momentos más por la calle de lo más tranquila. Llegué al mini super de la esquina y entré para comprar cigarros; tendría que esperar bastante tiempo, pues había muchísima gente. De pronto sentí una mano fuerte posarse sobre mi hombro, volteé a ver y me topé con la determinada mirada de Edward Cullen.

-Bella, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- me dijo con voz firme.

-Edward…

-Bella, cállate.- o sea, me estaba callando? A mi?.- Te has dedicado a conquistarme desde que nos conocemos, con tus palabras, con tus sonrisas, tu ternura, tu calidez, con tu forma de ser, ….

-Edward…

-No me interrumpas. Y debo estar loco, pero también me has conquistado con tu sarcasmo, tu ironía, tus berrinches de niña chiquita, tus arranques de sadismo, tus bromas pesadas y esa forma tan sutil que tienes para hacer de cualquier persona un objeto de burla…

-Edward, escucha…

-No! He tardado más tiempo del que debería en decirte esto y no pienso esperar un minuto más. Simplemente lo que tengo que decirte es que ya lo decidí, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que seas sólo para mí y quiero que tu corazón me pertenezca; así tenga que intentar cualquier cosa, no me importa, lo haré. Es hora de tomar mi lugar. Te advierto una cosa Isabella Marie Swan.- me dedicó una mirada tan intensa, y yo que seguía con mi shock nervioso.- Te voy a conquistar, te voy a enamorar y te voy a hacer muy feliz. Está claro?

-Sí, pero…

Me besó.

Así, cómo si nada, como si fuese tan inevitable como la lluvia, la fuerza de gravedad, la inercia… simplemente me besó. Fue un beso furioso y tierno, ardiente y dulce, suplicante y autoritario… fue simplemente lo que siempre soñé.

-Edward.- después del beso aproveché para hablar.- Pero, tú estás seguro de esto?

-Observa qué tan seguro estoy.- Se separó un poco de mí y se posicionó de forma que toda la gente del mini super lo viera, dijo levantando la voz.- Señores y señoras, les robo un poco de su tiempo para hacer un anuncio. Ven a esta adorable jovencita que se encuentra conmigo? Es la mujer más necia, voluble, mandona y hermosa que conozco, es Isabella Marie Swan. Y aquí frente a todos ustedes confieso que la amo!!! Sí, la amo más allá de todo lo racional!!!! Y estoy dispuesto a conquistarla, así se valla mi último aliento de vida en ello.

Toda la gente aplaudió diciendo cosas como "qué romántico" o "qué adorable" y yo… estaba más roja que la lava del centro de la tierra.

-Edward, esto no es necesario, yo te quiero, no tienes que hacer tanto teatro.- le dije bajando la voz a un susurro.

-No me importa, Bella. No me digas que me quieres porque no me lo he ganado. Déjame conquistarte, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.- metió una mano a su abrigo y sacó una flor de las que crecían en los jardines de la universidad y me la dio.

-Maltratando la propiedad estudiantil, eh?.- le dije.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie.- sonrió y salió a paso firme del establecimiento, dejando mi corazón tan feliz como nunca lo había estado y mis piernas tan aguadas como un fideo de la emoción.

Edward POV

No me sentí seguro hasta llegar a mi auto. Una vez adentro por fín pude suspirar de alivio; la verdad era que no sabía de dónde me había salido el valor para exponerme de esa forma… pero lo hecho estaba hecho y cumpliría mi promesa: la conquistaría todos y cada uno de los días que estuviéramos juntos.

Me dirigí flotando en mi propia nube de ilusiones hasta mi hogar, estacioné mi auto y entré a la casa. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, de pronto escuché la inconfundible risa de Alice en el jardín y salí a ver.

Estaban ahí Jasper, Emmet, Rose y Alice sentados en la mesa de jardín tomando congas (N/A: Conga es un cocktail preparado con jugo de naranja, mandarina, piña, mango y papaya que no contiene alcohol y es delicioso XD).

De pronto la duende se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia mí con tal fuerza que si ella fuese más grande de verdad hubiese sentido miedo.

-Cuéntamelo toooooodo Eddy-dy-dy-dy!!!!!!!!.- dijo ella.

-Primero, no te atrevas a llamarme así, pixie maligno; y segundo, de qué demonios me estas hablando?

-No te hagas, Conde Edward.- ahí va Emmett y otro de sus estúpidos apodos.- Queremos saberlo, y con detalles, directo de tu boca colmilluda.

Todos soltaron tremendas carcajadas.

-Edward, en serio, nos lo dirás por las buenas o tendré que traer el "portafolios".- dijo Rose… y ahora sí que estaba perdido. De qué rayos estaban hablando esta horda de locos?

-Se refiere a su kit de policía investigadora.- aclaró Jazz.- aunque yo lo llamaría "armamento para torturas y tehuacanazos.

-En serio, qué le pusieron a las congas?

-Jaja, muy gracioso, Eddy.- de nuevo Alice con ese estúpido sobrenombre.- recibí una llamada de Bella hace como quince minutos… y nos dijo algo sobre un daño a la propiedad estudiantil, una declaración de amor pública y…. un beso!!!!.- la duende a penas y podía contener la emoción. Ahora ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

-No les importa, esto es algo entre Bella y yo.- dije tratando de zanjar el tema.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido; ni siquiera me percaté de sus movimientos, sencillamente cuando pude reaccionar estaba siendo atado por Jasper a una silla mientras Emmett me sostenía por detrás. Alice colocó un maletín plateado en la mesa y Rose procedió a abrirlo. Se puso unos guantes de latex y sacó una linterna. Me la puso frente a los ojos y la encendió.

-Edward Cullen.- dijo ella con voz fría.- en dónde estuviste el día de hoy exactamente a las 12:00 hrs?.- al ver que no contestaba encendió la lámpara.

-En la escuela, Rose, y por si no lo habías notado es de día, así que la luz de tu lámpara no tiene ningún efecto.

-Ash!!!! Edward, no seas amargado!!!! Le quitas el efecto dramático.- me reclamó Alice.

Después de ver la enorme sonrisa que tenían Jazz y Em en sus rostros supe que no tenía de otra, era hora de confesar.

James POV

Era tarde, cerca de las cinco y yo a penas iba llegando a mi departamento. Ese estúpido psiquiatra estaba equivocado. Yo con tendencias homicidas? Bah! Solo un estúpido con bata blanca. En cualquier caso soy perfectamente consciente de mis actos, lo que hago lo hago por mi voluntad y con mis razones, no por culpa de desequilibrios mentales. Pero debía dedicarme a engañarlo, como había sido siempre.

Desde pequeño siempre tuve una fascinación por cazar animales; insectos, animales domésticos, aves, en fin, todo era una presa potencial. Y de qué serviría mi cacería si no disfrutaba de la última pasión del crimen? El posterior asesinato de mis presas era tan placentero… tan excitante.

Pasé toda mi infancia dedicado a los animales; hasta que un día dejaron de satisfacerme y me propuse encontrar algo más difícil.

Mi prima Elizabeth había llegado a pasar las vacaciones en nuestra casa; mis padres nunca estaban en ella, era una casa solariega en el campo, a la orilla de un lago que se extendía en todas direcciones.

Elizabeth tenía trece años y yo quince; a mi edad seguía viéndome como cualquier chiquillo, mientras que ella ya estaba tomando las formas de una apetitosa mujer. Un día ella salió por la tarde a tomar un baño en el lago y yo la seguí. Al verla tan desprotegida, tan frágil y tan pequeña una idea afloró en mi mente. Yo nunca había estado con una mujer; ella sería la primera.

La forcé a ser mía una y otra vez en la obscuridad de la noche; la golpeé, la torturé y finalmente decidí matarla. Qué se sentiría matar a un ser humano? Sería mejor que un animal? Infinitamente mejor. Su cuerpo sin vida yacía frente a mí, sus ojos azules jamás volverían a ver la luz de nuevo. Y en ese momento me arrepentí. Asustado y temeroso arrastré su cadáver hasta el lago, le dí un casto beso en la frente y la arrojé al agua.

Naturalmente todos sospecharon de mí, pero nadie pudo probar nada. Desde entonces debía ir regularmente al psiquiatra; desde entonces mis ansias de matar se habían ido; desde entonces las únicas ansias que me consumían eran las de poseer de nuevo a la pequeña Elizabeth, ver sus largos cabellos rizados y castaños, sus ojos enormes y su piel blanca.

Me convertí en todo un caballero y empezó mi larga carrera de seducir niñas ingenuas e inocentes como Elizabeth y llevarlas a mi cama, pero enamoradas, no forzadas, chicas con largos cabellos rizados y castaños, ojos enormes y piel blanca… Como Isabella Swan.

Me recosté sobre el sillón de la sala y casi caí en un sueño profundo, cuando el timbre de la entrada me despertó.

Apesadumbrado me dirigí a la puerta y me encontré con Tanya Denali.

Era una chica rubia, alta y flaca hasta lo imposible. Casi me daba lástima ver la piel restirada sobre sus huesos.

-James?.- preguntó dudosa.

-Si, soy yo, qué deseas?

-Vengo a proponerte un trato, es sobre Isabella Swan.

Desde ese momento le dediqué mi completa atención.

Tanya POV

La idea era simple; le pediría a James, el Casanova de la escuela, que engatusara a Isabella, que la alejara de mi Edward. Simplemente eso. Una vez lejos de ella él caería rendido a mis pies.

Bella POV

-Alice.- dije por enésima vez en la noche.- deja esas tonterías, no creo que sirvan para nada.

Después de llamarle a Alice para contarle lo que había pasado con su hermano ella y Rose declararon que haríamos una pijammada de emergencia esa misma noche para contarnos todos los detalles… corrección: para que yo les dijera hasta en qué dirección soplaba el viento cuando Edward se me declaró.

Habían llegado a eso de las siete de la noche; y no se en qué momento Alice instaló en mi recamara una bola de cristal, unas cartas de Tarot y hasta una tetera sobre una parrilla eléctrica.

-Bella, no dudes de mis poderes psíquicos.- dijo ella con voz profunda; ocasionando la risa de Rose.

-Querrás decir, poderes Psicópatas!!!!.- le respondí yo y ella me sacó la lengua.

-Anda Bells, no hará ningún daño si simplemente me dejas echarte las cartas, leerte el té y me dices que ves en la bola de cristal.

Lucía tan emocionada como una niña pequeña estrenando un juguete nuevo.

-Rose, tu eres la voz de la razón… ayúdame!!!!

-Bella, Bella, Bella, lo siento.- dijo ella.- de verdad me gustaría ayudarte, pero de verdad me da tanta curiosidad!!!!.- no, por Dios!!! Rose también?.- Allie… podrías ver mi futuro también???

-Claro!!!!!

Aun cuando me negué rotundamente, seamos realistas, quién le puede negar algo a Alice cuando pone esa cara de perrito atropellado?

Leyó mi té y su gran predicción fue que un chico guapo, alto, de cabellos color bronce y ojos verdes iba a llegar para convertirse en el hombre de mi vida.

-All, no te parece que el favoritismo es evidente?.- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Bella, mujer de poca Fé!!!! No dudes de la sabiduría de la gran Madame Alice, o sea yo.

Rose estaba que moría de la risa; y es que, qué otra cosa puede hacer uno cuando ve a un pixie ataviado con turbante y un montón de pañuelos de colores?

Después leyó mis cartas, y según ella decían que una grata sorpresa llegaría a mí esa misma noche.

-Sólo que ya vallas a dejar esto de una vez.- le dije.- esa sí que sería una muy grata sorpresa!!!

-Tonta Bella, yo que te estoy ayudando con mis dones de pitonisa!!!.- respondió ella.- mejor deja de refunfuñar porque te saldrán arrugas, y pásame la bola de cristal, yo la miraré por ti.

En cuanto Alice clavó su mirada en la bola neblinosa su cara se llenó de un horror que no podía ser falso.

-Allie, qué pasa?.- preguntó Rose asustada.

Alice dejó caer la bola, que rodó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Bella, alguien va a morir.- sentenció ella.- lo he visto; alguien va a morir pronto.

Después del shock de las predicciones decidimos olvidar el asunto, y pasadas algunas horas simplemente ya nadie recordaba nada.

Estábamos tomando un poco de café, bueno, Alice tomaba jugo de naranja porque no toma café (dice que toda su familia es vegetariana y el café no entra en su dieta… me pregunto por qué Edward sí lo toma?), cuando de pronto Rose se levantó y abrió la ventana más grande; regresó a sentarse con nosotras mostrando una enorme sonrisa de complicidad con Alice.

Qué se traerán estas dos? Me pregunté, pero mis dudas quedaron aclaradas cuando empezó a entrar música por mi ventana y escuché la voz de Edward rasgando la quietud de la noche.

_**Bien, espero que les haya gustado :P**_

_**Dudas, aclaraciones,reclamos, sugerencias, y todo lo q c les ocurra… solo déjenlo en un review **___

_**Pd.- Si kieren que Edward les regale una flor robada… dejen un review y yo le aviso ;)**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**.**_

_**J**_

_**U**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**O**_

_**.**_

_**A**_

_**K**_

_**I**_

_**.**_

**V**


End file.
